The School That Never Was
by TheDarkestZero
Summary: There are twists and turns galore as Roxas finds himself in a brand new school with a variety of characters. He faces the trials of high school and the constant fights between the Heartless and the Nobodies. He tries to now live on as his father's legacy to become the new leader of the small group, the Neutrals. Can Roxas survive the trials of this Nobody school?
1. Prologue

Prologue: Dark City; Roxas's New Life

He witnessed too much the other day and was forced to move because of it. Something had scarred him for life, and he had to leave those retched memories behind. After his parents' murder, he went to live with his uncle in hopes of forgetting his past. That was a mere week ago, and his uncle had gotten a job and the two were moving to a new place called Dark City.

As he sat shotgun in this pitch-black Dodge truck, pouting at the dark scenery around him, he thought how his life could possibly get any worse. Life was but a mere existence in his world of nonexistence, and his nonexistent personality today failed in comparison to the more existent people.

Sporting bright blue eyes and spikey golden-blonde hair, Roxas continued his pouting when all of a sudden the truck screeched to a halt, making Roxas lean forward in his seat.

He stared out the window and saw a large castle covered in an intense fog nobody would be able to see through. He turned his head to his left and glared menacingly at his uncle who had stopped the vehicle so abruptly.

"Your school," his uncle muttered silently, pointing at the large castle. "The School that Never Was is the school your father and aunt went to when they were teens. Man, the times do change."

"They sure do," Roxas said, constantly punching the window to the right of him. "And if I wanted to learn my family's history, I'd tell you. I really don't need you to try and cheer me up, because it's not working."

"Roxas, quit being such a spoiled brat," his uncle erupted in a loud tone, making Roxas jump. "I know how you're feeling; I felt the same when your aunt died, but please don't take your anger out on everyone else. Now listen, later today we're going shopping for school uniforms and supplies. Tomorrow you start."

The truck backed away from the enormous school and headed to Roxas's new apartment. The truck went about seventy miles per hour, and Roxas caught a quick glimpse of two other teens walking down an alley. One boy had red hair that spiked up, and the other boy had long blue hair.

The truck stopped in a parking lot, and there was a large skyscraper there with a large door in front. This place was bright and bustling with people from all around. Sitting on a bench in front of the place were a pink haired man and a blonde haired woman. The two were chatting about something.

Roxas's uncle unlocked the doors, and the two stepped out; they were greeted by the cold night winds and the intense blur of fog around them. The two made their way to the skyscraper, and on the door read, 'Memory's Skyscraper'.

Roxas's uncle pushed open the door and the two entered the enormous building, and were greeted by a large desk in the center of two doors. One door said 'Staff only' and the other said 'Guests'.

The woman behind the desk had a bright smile. Her eyes are green and her hair is brown. Her hair is long and styled into a braid down her back, with curls on either side of her face. Her bangs frame her face. Her clothing was a simple dress with a pink color scheme. On her hand was some kind of symbol, looking like two intertwined snakes.

"Hello, are you two guests here?" she asked in a soft-spoken voice. Her smile was even enough to turn Roxas's frown upside down. "I'm Aerith, the Desk Lady, as Cid calls me."

"Yes, we are new guests to this skyscraper," Roxas's uncle stuttered. "I am Rook, and this is my nephew Roxas."

The lady, Aerith, opened her laptop and scrolled down, searching the names of all the guests. "Ah, here you are! Rook and Roxas, two people apartment, room number twenty-seven on the third floor." She handed them a card key and said with a smile, "I hope you have a wonderful stay at Memory's Skyscraper, and be sure to let others know about this place! Being in such a dark city, this place doesn't have much publicity. Have a good day."

"You too," Roxas and Rook said in unison. The two headed for the door for the guests, and Roxas opened it. Inside was a hallway, and they had four elevators on each wall.

Roxas ran to the first one and pressed the up arrow, and in seconds the door slid open. The two walked inside, and Rook pressed the button reading '3'; the two were heading up.

Before the elevator stopped, Rook said, "Roxas, today may not be the best, but please try to cheer up. This place is an amazing hotel for people to stay at, and it's only five hundred dollars a month."

"I'll try to make the most of it," Roxas replied. "You did get your friend that works here to get our stuff sent up to the room three days ago, right?"

"Yes," Rook answered.

The elevator stopped, and the two stepped out. They walked down the hall until they saw a door with the number '27' on it. Roxas took the cardkey from his uncle and slid it through a slot on the door, and they heard a click. Roxas opened the door, and was immediately impressed with the room.

The first room was like a living room, and to the side was a large kitchen. In the living room, there was a sofa with a purple color scheme in the center and two recliners. A flat screen television was on the wall and above the TV was a window that overlooked some of Dark City.

In the kitchen there was a large icebox with a freezer to the side, and a chandelier hung over the table that was in the middle of the room. There were four chairs positioned around the table. There was a stove, a microwave, an oven, and everything else you need for a good kitchen.

The kitchen had two doors, and inside were the two bed rooms that each had its own bathroom. Everything Roxas and Rook owned was in this apartment. Rook had an amazing job before this one and he saved up so much money he was able to pay for this room for all year in advance.

Roxas said, "I'll be out in a minute," and entered his room, closing the door behind him. He jumped into his already-made bed and closed his eyes, thinking to himself. _What have I got to worry about, anyway? My uncle has a job, I have this awesome hotel suite, and I start a new school so I can meet new people._

Now all that was left to do today was go shopping for school supplies. He hated the School that Never Was uniforms; the black suit, white undershirt, and black tie with matching black pants and shoes.

This was going to be torture.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meet the Students; the Principal's Reaction (Part 1)

Roxas was standing in front of the School that Never Was, wearing his school uniform, though it was incredibly hot on him. His uncle just dropped him off. There was a large group of students in front of the school, and Roxas decided to join the crowd. In front of the students were six men, also wearing the uniforms.

The man in the center of them had amber-orange eyes and dark skin. His hair is long, reaching to about mid-back, silver in color, and some of it falls over his shoulders.

The man to the left of him sports gold eyes, pointed ears, upturned eyebrows, and dark hair with several grey streaks that is tied into a long ponytail; his right eye is badly damaged and covered with a black eye patch. He also has a large, jagged scar extending from his left cheek to just under his left eye.

The man to the left of the eye patch wearing man had black hair styled into distinctive dreadlocks that flair dramatically in the wind; one of these dreads is used to tie most of the others into a sort of ponytail, while four thinner dreads dangle in front of his face (two on each side). He also has bushy eyebrows and very thick sideburns, along with violet eyes.

The man to the right of the silver haired one sports platinum blond hair, worn long with two slightly shorter (but still long) bangs that frame his face; he also has rather large, bright green eyes.

To the right of him is a man with blue eyes and small eyebrows. His hair is auburn and slicked back into rather odd, messy spikes. His body build is very large; not fat, just large and big boned.

To his right was a man with platinum blond hair that is very short and worn in a Caesar cut, and he has blue eyes. He also has facial hair, a goatee with the same blond color as his hair. He wears five silver piercings on his ears; four helix piercings in the form of two hoops on each ear and one piercing shaped like a card dangling from one earlobe.

"Hello, one and all," the silver haired man said above all the whispers. This man had a deep voice, and his eyes seemed to mesmerize Roxas. "I am the principal of this school. Call me Xemnas. The one in the eye patch, Xigbar, is the vice principal. The one with the dreadlocks is Xaldin, our best math teacher. The one with the long blonde hair is Vexen, our best science professor at this school. Lexaeus, the brown haired one, is the social studies teacher. Lastly, the one with the facial hair is Luxord, our best Art teacher."

To Roxas, that man seemed like an amazing authority figure. His voice was so deep, Roxas was sure it got that way from making this speech every year. He heard a voice say, "That man talks too much."

Roxas turned to his left and saw a kid to the side of him. He was very tall and slender, and he had a widow's peak, rather small eyebrows and thick, shoulder-length, bright red hair styled into slicked-back spikes. His eyes are a bright emerald color and he has a purple reverse-teardrop shaped marking under each eye.

"Yeah, but he seems nice," Roxas answered. "I'm Roxas."

"And I'm Axel, got it memorized?" the teen introduced. "It's nice to meet you, Roxas. I know it's tough being a freshman at this school, but everyone gets there eventually. Unless you're like Demyx, who fails time and time again and is forced to move up. This guy, Xemnas, our principal, he's my next-door neighbor. Everyone in Dark City knows him."

"Can you explain why we're in a group like this?" Roxas asked. The wind started picking up, but he just shrugged that off.

"Well, you see, he's gonna split the freshman into six groups," Axel explained. "Each group follows one of the teachers and goes on a tour around the school." I focused on his shirt, which didn't have a black tie on. "What? I can't be a rebel in my own city? I can't go through the trouble of wearing a stupid tie."

Roxas nearly jumped. Axel had basically read his mind, which freaked Roxas out. But he was glad to meet someone with a personality such as Axel. Axel seemed so full of life with a fiery nature. Roxas had just made a friend.

"Okay!" Xigbar shouted over everybody's voices. "Listen to the master of this school speak!" This eye patch wearing man had the voice of some surfer that would say 'dude' in every sentence.

Xemnas clapped his hands together, making a sound that silenced everyone. He yelled, "Okay! I need everyone to split up into six groups! Those with last names starting from A to F, come line up near me! From G through K, go to Xigbar! Go to Xaldin if you have L through O! From P through S, go to Vexen. From T through V, go to Lexaeus. And from W to Z, go to Luxord! Line up!"

Roxas's last name started with 'F', so he lined up next to Xemnas. Only six others were there, including Axel. He remembered the red haired kid Roxas saw on the way to the skyscraper, who was in fact Axel. He also saw the blue haired kid Axel was walking with, along with the pink haired man and blonde haired woman.

"State your names," Xemnas said. "Just first names, because other than today, we won't be using your last names."

"I guess I'll go first," Axel said with a sigh. "They call me the Flurry of Dancing Flames, get it memorized. But just call me by my name, Axel. And this—" He started, gesturing towards the blue haired one.

"And 'this' can answer for himself," the blue haired one shot back. He has long blue hair vaguely reminiscent of Vexen's in style and length, though his is a bit wilder at the top. Most of his hair is tucked into his suit, though a portion is not and falls over the back. He had sea-green eyes, and an X-shaped scar over his face. The vertex of this "X" is between his eyes and it extends to about halfway up his forehead in one direction and to just under his eyes in the other. "I'm Saix."

A kid cleared his throat. He had bright aqua colored eyes, though only his left one is clearly visible, the right one being covered by his long, layered bangs. His steel-blue hair sports messy bangs that completely cover the right side of his face, reaching about an inch or two past his chin. On his left side, his bangs, though still rather long, are shorter than the right side, partially covering his ear. A few strands of hair fall over the exposed section of his face. The back of his hair is quite a bit shorter than the front. "I am Zexion," he said, showing little emotion in his voice. He reached into his suit's pocket and took out a small book, opened it, and started reading.

"Uh…" Roxas muttered, feeling ready to talk. "My name is Roxas, sir. I just moved here so I really don't know a lot about this city or anything."

"Why do I even need to be here?" asked a voice, and pushing past Axel was a boy. He has green eyes and dirty-blond hair; his hair has an odd mullet-like style, and he has several individual bangs that fall over his face. "I'm Demyx, now can I go home?" This guy was the guy Axel mentioned who failed a lot. He looked rather young, and he apparently failed about three times, having to get moved up. This person didn't even wear a tie, and his suit was unbuttoned, showing that his undershirt was also unbuttoned, showing his chest.

"That is not school appropriate attire, Demyx," Xemnas said with a frown.

"I don't really care, Mr. Xemnas," Demyx shot back, and Xemnas just smiled at that remark. Maybe Xemnas was impressed that Demyx had talked back to him.

"Hi, I'm Larxene," said the blonde haired girl. Her blonde hair is slicked back and about jaw-length, with two long strands styled into a distinctive antennae-like appearance. Her eyes are a vivid green and she is very slim with an hourglass figure. She was wearing bright red lipstick and her black shoes were heeled.

"Hi, nobody cares," Demyx shot back at Larxene.

"You need to show manners to me," Larxene shot at the boy. "I'm still older than you by two months, mullet haired freak."

"Loud mouthed, hot tempered witch," Demyx argued back.

"Rock loving, country boy, village idiot," Larxene retaliated.

Okay, Roxas could see these two were brother and sister. These two reminded him of his two cousins who fought all the time and ended up killing each other. Roxas just realized his family is full of crazy people.

While the two siblings were at each other's throats, the pink haired man stepped up to Xemnas. He was a tall, elegant teen with feminine features. His hair is shoulder-length and rose pink with ruffles. His eyes are blue and his lips are pale pink. "I am Marluxia, and please excuse Larxene and her brother."

"I can't believe you're dating a pink haired guy," Demyx said to Larxene. "That just proves you have bad taste in men—"

Larxene grabbed Demyx's throat and Demyx continuously kicked her in the shin. This lasted for thirty seconds when finally, Xemnas had enough. "OKAY!" he yelled. "Quiet down and we'll show you around the school."

The groups all split up. Xemnas lead his group to the main building and opened the door, allowing the others inside. The other groups went explore other places around the school.

Inside the door was the lowest floor of the castle. Everyone stared in awe at the place. Xemnas told them, "This is Nothing's Call, a cool little place for people to come to in between classes. This room serves as an office, as you can see." He pointed to the right where a desk stood.

Behind the desk was a blonde haired man. His blonde hair was spiked, and he had glowing blue eyes. He wore indigo pants with a sleeveless shirt, and a belt. He wears brown boots. He also had a red cape on. Under his left eye was a…symbol that looked like two intertwined snakes.

_That's weird, _Roxas thought,_ Aerith also had a symbol like that…_

"Hello, Cloud, good to see you again," Xemnas said with a smile. "Students, this is Cloud, the Master Teacher and close friend of Xigbar and I."

"Always a pleasure working," Cloud replied and smiled at everybody. "Today is a great day. Not just any ordinary day. This day marks your first days towards becoming men and women."

"There's only one woman in this group," Demyx laughed. "And because of her nature I don't think she'd be classified as one!"

"I'll murder you in your sleep," Larxene said menacingly, and smiled to herself, showing her very sharp canine teeth. "Watch your back, punk. You should be very afraid."

"Anyway," Xemnas said with a touch of annoyance added to his voice. "The class rooms! How could I forget? Beyond those doors—" he pointed to the double doors ahead of them. "Through there is a hall full of elevators. Once there, you can select your floor and get to the class you need to attend. There are sixty five classes in all; classes for the freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and seniors."

He walked ahead of the group and opened the door. Roxas was in total awe of this amazing building. This place was filled with interesting people, and the overall structure of the castle was completely mind blowing.

Xemnas continued, "There are only five classes throughout the day, and only you seven will be in those classes. The freshman population is so small, so to keep it fair each freshman class has a maximum number of fifteen students. You seven are going to be attending the five classes that I chose for you, so get used to everyone around you, because you're stuck with them until the end of the year."

The group walked into the hallway filled with elevators. There were so many everybody in the entire school could use these and there'll still be elevators not in use!

"The Crooked Ascension," Xemnas said after a minute pause, referring to the name of the room. He clicked a button on an elevator, and the door slid open. "The room we're going to now is a classroom on the thirtieth floor."

"I need to use the bathroom!" Larxene yelled. "I need to, so just point out where it is."

"Fifth floor," Xemnas said. "Look for the door labeled 'ladies'."

"I'll join back up with you guys," Larxene replied, and then an idea flashed in her head. Across her face came a smile of pure evil. That's what it looked like to Roxas, who was creeped out by her. "Demyx also needs to go! You know, us brothers and sisters need to use it at the same time, and all!"

She grabbed Demyx's arm and tugged him away from the elevator, and Demyx didn't have a clue to what was happening. "But you can come on this elevator to get to the bathroom. We'd wait…" Zexion muttered while really into his novel.

"I…we need to go alone," Larxene said, and pushed Xemnas, Axel, Saix, Zexion, Marluxia, and Roxas into the elevator. She forced the doors closed and ran down the hall with Demyx, clutching his arm very tightly. She pushed him into the wall and said, "Okay, Demyx, it's bad enough that your dad and my mom happen to move to Dark City, but now it's even worse because after eight years we finally meet again."

"When I moved here, I thought I was in Oz," Demyx said with a dopey grin on his face. "But it all turned south when I saw the Wicked Witch of the West!"

Larxene's smile turned into a scowl, and she punched Demyx in the stomach. "That tears it…" she growled through clenched teeth. "I will make your life here a living nightmare."

The elevator stopped on the thirtieth floor. Actually, from what Roxas sees now, every classroom IS a floor, meaning the floors here don't have several rooms, but just one.

When the doors opened, Roxas looked at a large gray room with desks lined up against the four walls. On the wall to the left was a poster that read 'Art'.

"This is Havoc's Divide, an Art classroom taught by the one and only Luxord," Xemnas said. "This will be your first hour class, so please report here as soon as the bell rings for school!"

The door closed, and Xemnas pressed the button for the fifty-eighth floor. "The next is your second hour class on the fifty-eighth floor. We'll be there shortly."

"This is truly amazing," Marluxia said to no one in particular. "Like an elegant fragrance I can't even comprehend, this school speaks like music to my ears!"

"Uh…okay," Axel said to Roxas. "What's with that guy? The first thing I gotta hear from him is about a scent? Talk about weird with a capital W."

"Says the guy with spikey red hair," Saix commented with a frown. His voice was kinda deep, not as deep as Xemnas's, but still pretty low. "Axel, please don't get cocky. We're in this school for a reason—"

Axel put a finger to Saix's mouth and pushed Roxas aside, nearly knocking him into Zexion who was enjoying his book. Well, he did enjoy his book, but just now Zexion picked it up in his pocket.

Roxas figured whatever Saix was talking about, him and Axel wanted to keep secret. What other reason would Roxas be pushed out of the way after the blue haired kid started talking?

The elevator stopped, and opened to another classroom. "Addled Impasse," Xemnas told the group. "That's this classroom." It was another room that mirrors Havoc's Divide, except this place had large tables instead of desks, and around each table was around four to six seats. There was also a chalk board in the front of the class that labeled 'Math'. Three fans were positioned around the chalkboard blowing towards the tables. "The reason for the tables is because you will do lots of projects having to do with math. Instead of normal classwork, all you'll be doing is learning through projects. That's how Xaldin is, a man best at making projects."

"Xaldin?" Roxas asked Zexion. "The guy with the dreadlocks? He seemed creepy; just throwing that out there."

Demyx ran from Larxene down the hallway, and he finally got into an elevator, and the door closed, letting Larxene get stalled for a quick moment. Demyx sighed in relief and sat down, leaning against the wall. "God…" he muttered. "What is she, part wolf?"

The elevator started moving upward, but then stopped suddenly. The doors were pried open and Demyx was greeted by the snarling face of Larxene. "God you're strong!" Demyx yelled and curled up against the wall.

"Get out here and fight like a man!" Larxene screamed with fire in her eyes.

"Something the matter?" asked a voice, and Larxene turned around to see Vexen standing there. Behind him were about fourteen students. "Get back to your group or I'm calling your parents and having you expelled."

Vexen pushed Larxene in the elevator, and the door closed. "Uh…" Demyx muttered. "Maybe we should go back…I mean, come on! We've fought for ages, let's just have a truce!"

"No," Larxene said with her arms crossed. The look in her eyes said 'Talk to me and I eat you'.

"Or we can hate each other, that works just as fine," Demyx said sadly.

The elevator started moving again, and Roxas and Zexion were deep in conversation. Axel and Saix haven't stopped talking. Marluxia tried to make small talk with Xemnas, but in the end the two couldn't find anything to talk about.

According to Xemnas, the next floor was the seventh, and it held a science class room. When they got there, the doors opened as they heard two people screaming.

The students and principal witnessed Larxene and Demyx in this room screaming at each other. This room was a white color, and in the center of the room were four round tables with test tubes and beakers and other supplies on them. Lining the walls were regular desks. The poster on the wall said, 'Science is Fun'.

"Get over here!" Xemnas said annoyed. "We don't have time for games! This is Vexen's class, by the way. He's a great scientist, but get on his nerves and he'll feed you a poisonous chemical." Xemnas chuckled.

Roxas actually smiled at that comment. He'd loved to see Larxene, who he'd just met, get poisoned by a chemical in this class. "What!?" Larxene screamed. "I'm stuck in that stuck-up scientist's class!? I had him as a science teacher in third grade, but he got fired for being too abusive."

"I thought you'd be the one to abuse him first," Axel said plainly. "Just look at your attitude."

"Watch it, Flame Boy," Larxene shot back. "Oh well, I guess I'll get over it eventually…"

"This is," Xemnas said, ignoring Larxene, "the Delusive Beginning. This is your third hour classroom. Let's see…there are two more classes to go. Lexaeus's social studies class, and Xigbar, our Vice Principal's, P.E. class."

Larxene and Demyx walked into the elevator, and Marluxia grabbed both of their arms, tugging them to the side. "You idiots need to quit this nonsense. It's people like you who give humans a bad name."

"Okay," Larxene slipped her hand into Marluxia's. "I'll behave, if Demyx would."

"Yeah, you're gonna change your mind in about thirty seconds—" Demyx started.

"I'll kill you both," Saix said, staring at Larxene and Demyx.

"Who raised you kids?" Xemnas asked. "The only ones not on my nerves right now are Zexion and Roxas!" Axel looked at him with a frown. "Your hair is too red, kid."

The elevator closed as Xemnas pressed the sixteenth floor's button. While they traveled upward, Zexion started talking. "You know, I think I'm gonna like it here. Larxene and Demyx keep things interesting, Axel is just cool, Saix is scary and Marluxia is just another pacifist, and Xemnas is…" Xemnas looked to him with an intrigued face. "…alright."

"Did you just call me scary?" Saix asked, and Axel just patted his shoulder as he laughed.

The door opened, and inside was a gym of sorts. There were no desks…just basketball hoops, a volley ball net, and several shelves filled with weights. Xemnas said, "This is the P.E. classroom, the Hall of Empty Melodies. The reason for the name is because this used to be a band class, but that teacher quit because he was scared of Vexen and all…now it's just empty with P.E. supplies."

Also in the class was Xigbar, along with twelve students behind him. In Xigbar's mouth was a cigarette, and he chuckled. "Yo, Xemnas! You handling the shortest class ever is alright?"

"Sure, except for the blonde and the dirty blonde," Xemnas sighed. "How about you? Everything good?"

"As if!" Xigbar shouted. "Three kids got in a four-way fight with me, and those three are in the detention hall with Cloud. Anyway, just go on ahead; once you're gone, me and my class'll take the elevator."

"Okay, Xigbar!" Xemnas called across the room, and pressed a button that read ninety-three. The door closed, and the elevator moved higher up.

"It must be hard teaching and being a vice principal at the same time," Roxas muttered. He hasn't really said anything in a while, so why not? He has just as much rights to talk here like everyone else.

A minute later the door opened, revealing a room filled with computers with maps for their desktop backgrounds. A large globe hung from the ceiling, and on the dry-erase board read, "Lexaeus's Social Studies'.

"This is Lexaeus's classroom, the Social Studies room," Xemnas announced. "The Computer Room is its name, serving as a Social Studies classroom and a computer lab. You're fifth period. Not much to say here, so…"

He pressed the fiftieth button and the elevator door closed. They started moving downward. Axel talked Roxas's ear off, Demyx, Larxene, and Marluxia were having some conversation, and Saix just stood cross armed. Zexion was reading his book again, when the door opened.

The room is wedge shaped with one wall made entirely out of a giant window, out of which a heart shaped moon can be seen floating in the distance. The room has couches and tables spread around it.

"The Grey Area," Xemnas told them. "This is where you'll be coming to for recess. Also, during class periods, this room is a councilor's office. There she is—" He pointed to a lady sitting on a couch in front of a table.

She has long, roughly waist-length, brown hair that is tucked behind her ear on the left side, showing that she has a sliver, teardrop-shaped earring. Her eyes are rust colored and she seems to wear pink lipstick. She wears a black, leather tank top with a zipper down the front overtop a slightly longer, white tank top. Tifa also wears a black, leather skort with two black ribbons tied on either leg. The back of this skort is quite long and reaches the floor. She also wears black, leather gloves and black and white shoes, with black ribbons tied around each.

Again, Roxas noticed one thing about her…on her exposed right shoulder, there was a marking showing two intertwined snakes.

"Hi," she said in a kind voice. "I'm Tifa. Have a great day!"

"She seems nice," Axel commented, to which Tifa blushed. "So where to now? Are we going anywhere else, 'cause I think I'm ready to give class a shot now."

"That's a first," Saix told him. "You've never cared about that before."

"This school is the exception," Axel replied with a smile and closed eyes. "I've made a friend already!" He looked to Roxas, who was lost in his own little world looking at Tifa's tattoo.

Roxas made his way out of the elevator, and without turning back he said, "Xemnas, hold up. I need to talk to Tifa." He walked over to Tifa and whispered, "What's with that tattoo? I've seen it before on Cloud and Aerith."

"You've met those two?" Tifa asked. "We're kind of, you know, friends. Me and Cloud are, anyway. Aerith and her friends haven't really communicated with us two in a long time. The tattoo marks our undying friendship."

"Really?" Roxas asked. "That's cool…I'll tell Aerith 'hi' for you, okay? How does that sound?"

"We haven't seen each other in three years," Tifa answered with a sad smile. "It's hard to think she'd remember a person like me or Cloud…considering Cloud and her dated for a while—"

"Roxas!" Xemnas screamed, and Roxas headed into the elevator.

"I needed to talk to her, okay? Anyway, where're we going now? Is the tour over with?"

"Unlike the rest of the year, today will have shorter classes," said Xemnas who had his arms crossed. "We'll head to your classes now. Instead of the hour classes we have, today first and second periods will be forty minutes, then you go to lunch/recess, and then go to the other hour long classes. I'll guide you to your first class again, but I'm pretty sure I can let ya'll find the other rooms by yourselves. If you ever need help finding other rooms, go to Xigbar, Cloud, or Tifa."

He clicked the thirtieth floor's button, and they were on their way to the Crooked Ascension. The door closed, and the eight in the elevator waited for the first period bell to ring. As soon as the elevator stopped and the door opened, a bell sounded.

Over an intercom, Xigbar spoke, "Okay, time for your first class period of the day. Everyone who attended the tour should know where your classes are and know about your fellow students, because you're stuck with them!"

"What he said," Cloud's voice said on the intercom.

The seven students walked out of the elevator, and Xemnas just chuckled. "I'll see you later." The elevator door closed. A minute later, the door opened and Luxord stepped out.

"Hello!" he yelled. "I'm Luxord, your Art teacher!"

Xemnas stood in the Nothing's Call, talking with Cloud, a smile on his face. "You know," Cloud said. "Those kids have potential, honestly. They seem like strong individuals to join you, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, and Lexaeus."

"Shut up," Xemnas mumbled. "That's enough out of you; you're not even on our side, so what would you know about our position?"

"Not on your side or anybody else's, Xemnas," Cloud answered with a frown. "What am I but just another neutral pacifist in this world of wars? In this fight, neither of you will win."

Xemnas's reaction was that of a very angry face. His eyes flared with hate and rage, his nose twitched, and his eyebrows furrowed. "SHUT UP! You don't know anything!"

Xemnas grabbed Cloud's collar and snarled at Cloud's comment from before. "You have no say in the matter between us!"

He let go of Cloud and said, "Sorry, I need to cool off." He turned around, and without Cloud looking, he mouthed the words, 'You'll see'.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Classes; the Ones who shouldn't have Met (Part 2)**

Luxord smiled at the seven kids in his classroom. "Art is the one class that is truly free at all! As you can see, I am quite excited, no, intrigued at the fact I'm finally teaching!"

"Has he even taught before?" Demyx whispered to Axel. He then raised his voice. "Excuse me, have you even taught a class before, because it seems you haven't. Though I wouldn't blame you for not wanting to work."

"Oh, I used to work at this fabulous casino where I would work and deal cards, you know," he said. Roxas just noticed he has a sort of British accent. "But they fired me when they saw me giving my friend all the rare cards, and…Xemnas, the great man, found me!"

"Cool," Larxene muttered. She looked to Demyx and stuck her tongue at him. "Pitiful Demyx, mindlessly asking questions. Sorry about him, Luxord, he won't…"

Luxord rushed past Larxene, ignoring her, and the man stared at Demyx's ear buds that were in his ear. Demyx had no music on, so he was able to hear Luxord talk. "Demyx, is that the new Ear Bud Extreme Powerhouse Version XL!?"

"What!?" Larxene screamed, scratching her head. She looked to Axel with a frown and said, "He's showing favoritism to my brother…such a pain, isn't it, Axel?"

Roxas laughed uncertainly and told Axel, "So this is the School that Never Was...it's okay except for Larxene—" Axel pointed behind Roxas, and Roxas turned his head to see Larxene with a frown on her face. "Oh, hey, how's it—"

"Shut up," Larxene snapped, and turned around in anger. "When is class gonna start!? Luxord, get to your position and make these children settle down! They deserve to shut up and you deserve to teach them, so do it!"

Luxord looked to Demyx with sympathetic eyes and mouthed the words, 'I am so sorry'. Luxord turned his frown into a smile and jumped to the front of the class eagerly. "So…take your seats! I'd prefer you guys to, you know, sit up front instead of in the back.

Everybody took their seats. On the left wall that was lined up with desks, Saix sat on the first desk, and Zexion sat behind him. Behind Zexion sat Marluxia, and behind him was Larxene. Apparently, she'd go anywhere with her boyfriend with the pink hair.

On the first desk lined up on the right wall, Axel sat, and allowed Roxas to sit behind him. Demyx looked to Larxene and decided the best place for him was away from her, behind Roxas. He took his seat, and Luxord cleared his throat.

"Okay, the first thing to do is attendance…" Luxord muttered. "And with the attendance records is also a seating chart, which I'll be assigning you your assigned seats tomorrow morning!" He lifted a pack of seven cards from his jacket pocket, looked through them carefully, and said, "Okay, in this class, there'll be different roles for you to play. The King of the Classroom will be the one with the highest expectations, whereas the Joker will be the one I'll really not be fond of."

He shuffled them about twelve times, and then went to the first seat on the left wall. He handed Saix a card, and then moved to Zexion, then Marluxia, and gave another to Larxene. He went to Axel and gave him three, telling him to pass down the other two. Roxas and Zexion soon got there cards. Luxord put all the cards face down on the students desks, preventing them from reading them.

"When I say 'Go', you are all to read aloud the card you've been given," Luxord instructed. "Ready." Roxas tensed up. "Get set, people." Larxene and Demyx stared at each other from across the room; Larxene scowled at him while Demyx stuck his tongue out. "And…Go."

They all lifted up there cards. Demyx started shaking and yelled, "What!? How can this be!? I'm a music player, not a Joker!"

Larxene started laughing wickedly and said, "You're a Joker…nice! Good one, Luxord, but can you please give him a bomb next time?" She looked at her card and started smiling. "Luxord, I'm the Queen?"

"You're the only girl," Axel muttered and saw his. "I'm an Ace. Thank you."

Zexion looked at his after he dropped his book and said, "I'm a Jack? Like a knave of the royal kingdoms of England? Uh…thank you." He dropped his card and lifted up his book, continuing to read.

Saix said, "Looks like I'm King…" He looked at Larxene. "Yay me…" He showed annoyance in his voice.

Marluxia looked at his and saw the words 'Blackjack'. He looked to Luxord and asked, "Blackjack?"

"It is in the middle for me," Luxord muttered. "I am a gambler, and 'Blackjack' is my favorite game in the casino. This does not mean I favor you, or hate you, but simply in between of my heart's desire!"

Roxas was so caught up in the moment he forgot to lift his own card. He saw one word on the card. The card was pure white, and in bright yellow words across the middle was the word… "I've never seen this before," Roxas said. "I played card games in my lifetime, and I've never seen this. It says 'Light'."

"Huh?" Axel asked.

Luxord's smile dropped to a face of total confusion. _I thought I gave him an 'Uno' card, but this is…fate's destiny. _The teacher started shaking with uncertainty, and sweat poured from his eyebrows. "Roxas…" he muttered silently. "The Key of Destiny…the light's chosen one…"

Luxord's eyes nearly faded out of existence, and the grown man closed his eyes, a smile playing across his face. After, his face was emotionless. The man fell face first to the floor, startling everyone.

Everyone looked to Roxas with complete confusion. Roxas started sweating himself, unsure of what to say. "This…wasn't me…he fainted, but not because of…"

"What did you do to him?" Marluxia asked. "He said your name and then collapsed, so what happened to him!?"

"Tell us," Saix asked. "I do not believe in magic, but if this is witchcraft I'll get Xemnas and my friends and my parents and myself to kill you…what are you!?"

Larxene stood up from her seat, and Roxas did as well. Roxas was in total shock. Axel stood up and stood in front of Roxas, staring at Larxene. "He didn't do this," Axel said angrily. "Why would you assume this? That's heartless, even for you, Larxene."

"Uh, come on, Marluxia and Saix are on my side," Larxene said, motioning her hand, and the two guys she mentioned stood up next to her. Zexion slammed his book down, Demyx took off his ear buds, and the two stood next to Axel and Roxas. "What? You're taking their side, Demyx?"

Zexion stood in the middle of this conflict and said, "Guys, you know there are cameras in every room, right? Someone would have seen what happened between Luxord and Roxas's card."

"Who's side are you on?" Demyx and Larxene shouted at Zexion for siding with neither team.

Zexion spoke, "I am not saying I hate or like either side, but do you really think the probability of Roxas possessing some form of magic is high? I think not, and that this is a big misunderstanding. Luxord probably saw something in Roxas that made him feel faintish, that's all. So Larxene, Marluxia, Saix, I'm afraid Roxas is a good person and that you're all just horrible for coming up with that misconception. Shame on all of you."

"Whoa…he talked a lot. Usually he keeps quiet," Demyx said with a gapping mouth. "You know, Larx, he's right."

The elevator made a humming noise, and the door opened, revealing Tifa with a frown on her face. "Uh, yeah, what's going on here?"

"Roxas made this man faint," Larxene said with a cruel smile.

"No he didn't," Axel and Demyx said. Axel said, "You're just delusional' and Demyx returned with the remark, "You're face is the thing that made him faint."

Tifa walked to Luxord, lifted him up by his hand, and tried to feel a pulse on his neck. She said, "He's alive, but in shock. I'll take him to Xemnas, and you seven stay here until I return."

Tifa turned around with Luxord's hand in hers, and somehow she had superhuman strength, being able to lift a one hundred and seventy-five pound man. She threw him into the elevator, walked in herself, and the door closed.

Xemnas was talking with Cloud when Tifa walked through the door of the Crooked Ascension. She threw Luxord to Xemnas's side, and the man just chuckled. "Too much wine or what?"

"Many people are blaming Roxas, sir," Tifa said with a frown. "This is not too good for the school, because everyone will start to hate him. Luxord passed out from something concerning Roxas…"

Luxord stood up on his two feet, sighing. "Roxas…" he said, looking around the room for the boy. "The light's chosen one…the Key of Destiny…Roxas…"

"Go back to your class and try to explain these events, Luxord," Xemnas ordered him. He looked to Cloud with a smile. "Oh, our side just got a whole lot better."

Cloud scowled at that remark, but then managed to smile a bit. Tifa on the other hand shouted, "You guys always resort to violence, and in the end it's all just loads of nonsense."

While these three were arguing, there was a steady knock on the door leading outside. Xemnas told the two to stay there, and he went outside to check who it was. There was nobody there except for a guy in a brown robe. He seemed hunched over, and through his hood the man said in a deep voice, "At last, I meet you."

Xemnas wasn't fazed by that comment and crossed his arms. "Are you here to pick up anybody, because this is the first day of school, and lots of kids will try to text their parents to pick them up, and I'm sick of it, so please leave and I'll give your child a detention."

"That won't do it for me," the man muttered in a low voice, making sure nobody could hear him. "I'm not worried about school right now. I'm worried about what this school represents."

"This school represents education," Xemnas said angrily. "Please leave—"

Out of nothing, a sword appeared in the robed man's hand, and he stood up straight. He started laughing, but that just made Xemnas laugh himself, saying, "Oh, you're one of them, huh? Sorry, but I can't kill you, Heartless."

The robed man pulled off his hood, revealing very tan skin and bright amber-orange eyes. "Brother, it's been too long," the man said. He possessed long white hair, as well as the three spikes on the top and sides of his head. "Too long…"

"Ansem!" Xemnas screamed, creating a sword in his hand. He swiped it through the air, and Ansem jumped out of reach.

As he was jumping through the air, he was saying, "Remember me already? That's cute. We chew up cute and spit it out." When he landed, he clapped his hands, creating an echo through the silent schoolyard. "I thought their leader would be a push over, but I never expected it to be you, Xemnas."

"What about you? Trying to move through the ranks of them, I see," Xemnas said with anger in his voice and fear in his eyes. "What I don't understand is why you and mom ran away from us. After, we were told you and her were killed!"

"Lies created by me," Ansem said, closing his eyes and laughing with glee. "True, she did die, but because she wanted what was best for me, letting me destroy her in the pits of darkness!"

"You did what!?" Xemnas screamed, outraged at what Ansem, his twin brother, had done. "I can't believe you would do that! What was the point, Ansem… what point were... you trying to make?"

"I did it for glory, bro, I did it for glory," Ansem said. "And I achieved my glorious quest's end…I became leader of the Heartless, while at the same time, you became leader of the Nobodies."

Luxord had told his whole class that he suffered a seizure of sorts from remembering having known Roxas's dad, and that his dad's nickname was 'Light' or was 'the Key of Destiny'. Everyone bought that lie, but Roxas and Axel had mixed feelings about it.

The class ended, and Luxord said, "See you all tomorrow whenever I have your seating charts set up! Your next class…it's Xaldin's math class, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," Saix answered. "Why?"

"Tell him I said 'Hi'; we've been close friends since childhood, you know." All these facts Luxord was handing out were annoying most of the students, except for Zexion, who thought learning people's history was the best thing to do.

The seven students went into the elevator, pressed the button to Xaldin's classroom, and they were on their way. On the way there, Axel stared at Roxas. He finally said, "So he knew your father? I find that hard to believe, considering this is his first year in this country."

"How do you know that?" Roxas asked with a frown.

"My dad was from out of town, and when I was four, I hung out with Luxord's kid back in another country," Axel explained. "That is also where I met Saix, and we ended up living together. His mom and my dad broke up last year, but we're still best friends."

"I had no idea," Roxas said to himself. He looked to Zexion and said, "Thanks for sticking up for me, Zexion. I have a feeling Marluxia, Larxene, and Saix don't like me very well."

"You thought right," Demyx cut in. "That witch, her flower-loving boyfriend, and that werewolf friend of Axel's do hate you very much. But I can be your friend, since I don't have many and all…"

"Alright," Roxas replied, and the elevator shuttered to a halt. The door opened, and sitting there on a desk was Xaldin, the math teacher with dreadlocks that seemed to flair around wildly in the wind of the three fans to the front of the classroom. "Addled Impasse." Roxas remembered the class's name.

"Hello, students," Xaldin muttered. "I do understand how different this school is from others, so try and get comfortable. Don't get too comfortable, because I expect you to be able to answer EVERY question I assign to you. Find your seats."

There were two tables, and Roxas immediately went to the one on the left. Axel and Demyx followed, but Zexion was too caught up in his book to notice they were in class.

"Yo, Zexion!" Axel screamed across the class, finally getting the reader's attention. "You mind getting over here?"

Zexion did as told, and Larxene, Marluxia, and Saix sat at the table on the right. Saix didn't like Larxene or Marluxia too much, but the other table where his friend, Axel, sat was out of empty seats.

"Roll call!" Xaldin yelled. He called out everybody's name and everybody responded with a raise of the hand and the word 'here'. "Algebra, such a fine and cool subject, but can get difficult at times. I rely solely on work sheets occasionally and lots of projects. Be prepared."

Xemnas and Ansem charged at each other, swords in their hands, each letting out battle cries. They struck each other's swords with their own, creating a loud sound through the quiet school yard. At the same time, Cloud exited the school and stared at these two with fire in his eyes.

"What?" Cloud asked. "Ansem's a little early. His threat would be for ten o'clock sharp, but it's only nine thirty now." He shouted at the top of his lungs, "Guys, I would recommend quitting this feud!"

"Cloud, stay out of this!" Xemnas yelled. "This is my brother, and this isn't a Heartless/Nobody feud…this is a family feud! And you neutrals have no part in this!"

"If you say so," Tifa said, materializing next to Cloud. She apparently was able to go up to her friend without him even knowing, but he remained un-startled.

"The leader of the Heartless and Nobodies are brothers?" Cloud asked himself, still a little confused. "And nobody knew about this until now? They seem to be having a feud of sorts…"

"They seemed to have some falling out in the past," Tifa said with a sigh, "meaning that this feud between gangs may also worsen the conflict more. This actually would be horrible because they'd end up killing each other, and we can't let that happen because the rest of the Heartless and Nobodies will go berserk and go to drastic measures. Conversely, this war between gangs may be the resolve of their conflict to begin with."

"You talk too much," Cloud smirked.

Xemnas and Ansem clashed again, creating a wave of noise. While their swords clashed, another sword appeared in Xemnas's hand, and he swiped it through the air. Ansem jumped back, dropping his own sword.

"We will meet again when the time is right," Ansem said with a frown. Dark tendrils started rising from the ground around his feet. "But for now, I will remain in the dark recesses of the Heartless Side." Darkness enveloped Ansem as the man laughed. Even after Xemnas's brother was gone, he could still hear Ansem's laugh echo through the yard.

In the class, instead of listening to Xaldin go on and on about the classroom rules, nobody even paid attention.

Though Axel and Saix sat at different tables, they had a short, whispered out conversation; Marluxia and Larxene were passing notes, much to Saix's annoyance; Zexion was reading a book; Demyx fell asleep listening to his music; and Roxas tried to listen to the teacher, but the music coming from Demyx's ear buds, the flirtatious giggles from Larxene, and Zexion whispering his book aloud prevented him from doing so.

He caught a few words from his classmates, making Roxas think he was eavesdropping; but it was only overhearing, he thought to himself. He heard Axel and Saix talking.

The redhead said something like, "…maybe it's for the best…Luxord's not…maybe Roxas…" and Saix responded something like, "…could be the case, but unfortunately…friendship…real one…?"

Roxas wasn't sure of all the words they were saying, but it involved him and those two. He heard Zexion mumble something from his book, "Replica programs…not real…but fake…"

Roxas could've sworn Demyx was muttering something about food in his sleep. He took a closer look at Demyx, and saw the teen drooling in his sleep.

"And so if you break any of these rules, you'll get detention, suspension, expulsion, or sometimes even arrested…" Xaldin muttered, unaware that nobody was listening to him. Finally he snapped his attention to the students and threw an eraser from the chalkboard to Marluxia, pelting the pink haired teen in the side of his head. "Please stop it."

"I hate teachers," Marluxia grumbled to himself. "When's class gonna be over, because I've heard that after second period, lunch-recess will start. Mr. Xaldin…"

Cloud and Tifa walked Xemnas back into the building; the silver haired man couldn't stand up on his own and needed the help of the two 'Neutrals'. As soon as they were in the building, Xemnas sat down on Cloud's chair that was behind the desk.

"Uh, sir…" Cloud muttered.

"Take over for now," Xemnas said, resting his head on the desk. "You two can handle the bells until I'm feeling better. Why would Ansem show his face after so long?"

"Xemnas, the leader of the Nobodies…" Cloud mumbled. "And Ansem, leader of the Heartless…they should have never met, Tifa, and now that they know each other's identities…"

"Things will get worse for Dark City," Tifa responded.

A bell sounded through Xaldin's classroom, and he clapped his hands together. "Have a great day, students. Go straight to the Gray Area for your recess, a thirty minute time for you and your friends."

Everyone went to the elevator, and the door closed, leaving Xaldin behind. "This is a truly amazing school," Zexion told Roxas with a smile on his face. "I'm glad to be a part of it."

Saix pressed the Grey Area's number on the elevator, and the seven were on their way. The door opened on the fiftieth floor, and just now they realized that there were more than just one elevator in the room. Students were entering the Grey Area, all laughing and talking amongst themselves.

"I think we should hang out!" Demyx yelled, tugging at Roxas's arm. Axel simply started laughing. "We're all gonna be friends, right? Me and Zexion, you and Roxas, and Saix…"

"I think I'm fine as I am, thank you," Saix muttered and walked away from the group. Larxene and Marluxia walked off on their own.

Axel just sighed in annoyance and said, "Saix is always this cruel. He rarely makes any new friends, and as soon as I meet another person, he stays far away from me as possible. Probably just jealous."

Demyx ran off with Roxas's arm in his hand, while Axel and Zexion just followed. The four sat down on a couch and enjoyed a friendly conversation about something.

Elsewhere, Marluxia and Larxene stood alone on a wall, enjoying each other's company. Marluxia handed Larxene a rose, to which Larxene giggled like crazy and accepted it.

Saix was chatting with three random people he'd never met before, but apparently felt a connection with them.

Along the large window-wall were Cloud and Tifa, talking to Xemnas and Xigbar. "You sure that was him?" Xigbar asked. "I haven't seen Ansem in so long that the memory hurts."

"We used to be the three best friends until the man up and left us," Xemnas said with anger in his voice. "Xigbar, go down to the office and you'll find paperwork. File the paperwork thoroughly and don't forget to—"

"As if!" Xigbar shouted. "The first day of school is not a day for paperwork; it's a day for new beginnings! Leave the paperwork for Vexen; he just loves paper and work."

"Alright," Xemnas said. "I'll get him to file the paperwork, but for you, Xigbar—" He stared coldly at the eye patch wearing man. "—keep an eye out and check out the students this year. Find the worthiest ones for…you know."

"Already on it," Xigbar said. "And I just love how you said 'keep an EYE on it', considering how I only have one, and all. But I'll be on my way. See ya later, Xemnas!"

Xigbar was on his way, and Cloud, Tifa, and Xemnas left the Grey Area in a hurry to find Vexen, the only teacher willing to file two tons of paperwork.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Recess in the Grey Area; the First Day of School's Fight (Part 3)**

A heart shaped moon was out the large window, glowing in the darkness and sparkling in Saix's eyes. He missed the old friendship he and Axel had in the past. Their parents always said Axel symbolized the sun while Saix symbolized the moon.

Dark city was a place of little light, and all there ever is would just be the moon, giving off just enough light to see outside. Morning never came, as if Dark City was trapped in an endless time-loop. But Saix was used to this type of life. He just hoped Axel felt the same.

Axel was always outside in the sun when their parents lived in another country. The change of scenery must've been hard on the redhead. And their parents' divorce must've been especially hard.

He walked along the long window, rubbing his hand on the glass and staring in awe at the giant moon that was heart shaped. He really didn't see where he was going and bumped into someone.

Saix went back to reality and said, "I'm sorry, please forgive me." Saix looked in front of him to see a chubby black haired kid with a red tux and blue suspenders. He wore a set of grey uniform pants. His entire attire seemed a little off from the real School that Never Was uniforms. He wore purple gloves that covered his meaty fists; he possessed small but intimidating black eyes, and owned very sharp canine teeth.

"You betta be sorry, punk," the teen said in a loud voice. "You know better than to mess with the mighty Pete!" The teen, Pete, had an angry look on his face, obviously mad at Saix.

"I said I was sorry and that I didn't mean to," Saix said and started walking away. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but be a little nicer towards someone who could take you down with two hands behind his back." Saix cocked his head to the side and a smile played across his face.

Axel, Roxas, and Zexion complained when Demyx took up the whole couch trying to catch some zs, as Demyx put it. Roxas walked away from the group and saw the vice principal and P.E. coach, Xigbar, staring at him.

"Yes?" Roxas asked in an annoyed tone, scowling at the man.

"Wow, sheesh, talk about déjà vu," Xigbar muttered loudly. "He used to give me that same look. You two could be brothers."

"Huh?" Roxas asked. "Who gave you the same look? Anyway, Mr. Xigbar, I was wondering when we have to buy any P.E. uniforms and supplies, or other stuff like that."

"Please, just call me Xigbar," the eye patch wearing man said. "And the school doesn't sell uniforms; we just give them out for free. And do you really think that's polite, shoving answers in my face like we know each other? You kids all have guts, the kind that I haven't seen in a while."

"Okay…" Roxas muttered, turned around, and was about to walk back to his gang when he bumped into a large person. "Sorry…" he muttered, and then noticed the person he had bumped into. Pete. "I'm Rox—"

"I don't care," Pete snapped. "What is today, anyway? Bump into Pete day?"

"I said I was sorry—"

"You will be sorry as soon as I'm through with ya," Pete through a punch, and Roxas ducked under that. "Stay still, pipsqueak!"

"What the heck?" Roxas asked, sweat pouring from his brows. "What was that for? I'm sorry I bumped into you, and I would hate to start something, so can you please leave me alone?"

"No, no, no!" Pete screamed. "I'm tired of people actin' all innocent in this school! You're at least the fifth person whose bumped into me so far today and all I get is a plain and simple 'sorry'? Nuh-uh, I'm sick of it!"

He through another punch, but Axel intervened and blocked Pete's fist with his own. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Axel!" Roxas shouted. "I had this under control!"

"Says the person who almost had his lights taken out," Axel replied. "You're a real funny looking dude, bro. Try to harm my friend again and see how I react."

"Wha—?" Pete exclaimed. "Why you…"

He used his free hand to punch in the direction of Axel, but before he landed his attack, Demyx jumped from the couch and onto Pete's back, wrapping his arms around the bigger teen's neck.

All the while, this fight attracted the attention of Zexion and a few other students. Zexion wanted no part of these harmful games, so he dismissed the whole thing from his mind and started reading his book. Saix walked up to him and said, "Pete's out of control now…Roxas, Axel, and Demyx—what kind of trouble did they get into now, Zexion?"

"I don't know," Zexion said without looking up from his book. "Feel free to join the fight, but I'll be here, ignoring everything. Oh, and if I heard correctly, Roxas bumped into this psychopath and Axel and Demyx both intervened."

"This is ruining my first day of high school," Saix said with a frown. "But I think I might enjoy this!" He started to raise his voice. "Pete, you fatty! Look at me!"

Pete, Roxas, Axel, and Demyx who was still hanging on to Pete's neck stared at Saix who had interrupted their fight. "Yeah, what is it, Bozo?" Pete asked with an angry tone. "You wanna join? I could really use the help."

"I'm not on your side," Saix told the chubby teen. "I'm with the ones you've picked a fight with. Time to get out of our way and go back where you came from. The kennel!"

Pete was shaken by the comment, and Demyx fell from Pete. Demyx ran back to Zexion. Pete just said, "A wise guy, eh? Well, let me tell you something, Wolf-Man; I go by my own rules and don't listen teh anyone!"

"It's 'to', not teh," Zexion cut in, and Demyx covered Zexion's mouth with his hand.

"Just shut it, Book Boy," Demyx said. "Things look bad here, and you're not gonna lift a finger to help, are you? That's very typical of you, Zexion; you always have bark but no bite."

"I am not a dog," Zexion said.

"What is with you!?" Demyx asked. "You can't even tell when I'm using an expression! You are so lame, I tell ya, lame!"

"If I am lame, then you are lame by calling the lame person lame," Zexion shot back. "Think of other insults that I've never heard of, and then I'll be scared."

Demyx jumped at Zexion, but all Zexion did was duck, and Demyx soared over the reader. Demyx fell to the side of the couch, and when he stood up, he tried to punch Zexion, but Zexion just grabbed the fist and walked out of the way.

Just as that happened, Pete also used those two as a distraction; as Axel and Roxas watched Demyx and Zexion, Pete kicked upward and his foot landed a hit on the bottom of Axel's chin.

The redhead staggered backwards, a slight bruise on his chin, and smirked. "A feisty one, aren't you?"

"What?" Pete asked. "Aren't ya supposed to be shaken in your boots, or somethin'?" Pete just frowned, turned around to face Saix, and kicked. Saix grabbed Pete's foot and twisted it, making Pete squeal in pain.

At the same time that was going on, a heeled shoe headed in the direction of Demyx. Demyx had fast reflexes and grabbed the shoe before it pelted him. He threw it forward and Larxene, who was standing there, caught it.

"What's your deal?" Larxene asked as she put her shoe back on. "If you're so lazy, why don't you stay still and let yourself take a beating!? I hate you, Demyx…" Marluxia also walked up to his girlfriend and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What?" She saw it was Marluxia and giggled. "Oh, hey, Marly…"

That's when a voice shouted, "Okay, kiddos, that's enough!" Everybody turned their attention to Xigbar who was racing towards them at a fast pace. "As if I can let this go on any longer. I saw who started the fight...it was the fat man in suspenders."

"Hey!" Pete shouted.

"Pete, it's time for detention," Xigbar laughed. "I love my job SO much! You three, Roxas, Axel, and Saix…I see you three were caught up in this fight as well but I will not charge you with detention. Demyx and Zexion, this Pete caused you two to start fighting, and Larxene stepped in and made it worse. Again, I see this as all Pete's doing and will not press charges." He looked at Marluxia. "And you…though wearing pink hair as a man is a crime against humanity, I will not send you to detention."

Marluxia felt offended but calmly said, "Okay…"

"March," Xigbar replied angrily at Pete, who started walking towards the elevator. "Get a move on before I get bored and decide to kill you! Ha! As if! I'd go to federal prison!"

Pete and Xigbar were gone, and Axel just started to laugh like crazy. "This is awesome! My first actual fight, and it was against some chubby guy with a big gut and a chubby face!"

Roxas laughed and said, "That's what makes you happy? I thought it would be jumping and dancing in a pit of flames…"

Axel pretended to be crying with tears in his eyes as he said, "You know me so well, Roxas…"

"Who does he think he is, dumpin' me in a place like this?" Pete asked a couple of students as he was in the detention room. "Well, I'll just bust outta here and—"

"Quiet fool," a female's voice said in Pete's mind. Pete turned to the left and saw someone standing next to his desk with a smile on her face. She had shining yellow eyes and a greenish tint in her skin. She wore purple makeup on her eyes and her lips are painted red. Her nails were long and colored pink, and just the sight of her made Pete shake in fear. Her hair was dark black and seemed to be styled in points like devil's horns on top. Again, while this girl did not say anything, Pete heard her voice in his mind. "You do not possess that kind of power."

"Who're you?" Pete asked at the girl. "How are you talking without your mouth movin' and stuff!?"

"That is enough!" the girl screamed in Pete's mind. "Stop your sniveling and heed my words."

Pete replied with a simple, "Um…okay…" crossing his arms with an interested look on his face.

"If you do exactly as I say," the girl said calmly in Pete's mind, "I may decide to release you from this prison. Just follow my rules and we could become great friends!"

"Really?" Pete asked. "This is only detention, but…you can count on me! Just get me outta here and you can tell me what to do!"

"A very wise choice indeed," the girl echoed through Pete's mind. The girl walked to Pete, took his hand, and helped him out of his chair as if expecting him to have trouble doing so. A voice came out of her mouth this time, saying, "Now…proceed. With your help, soon every Nobody member in existence will be our slaves!"

Pete gasped as she created a portal out of darkness, appearing to the side of Pete. Pete didn't look that surprised after it appeared, but every other student stopped and gawked at the scene playing before them.

"You're a Heartless too?" Pete asked. "Great, the Magnificent Ansem finally sends back up! I thought I'd have to stay solo forever, but the old man sent the Mistress of All Evil to my doorstep! Talk about lucky timing—"

"Shut it," the girl screamed, making an echo in the classroom. "My name is Maleficent, and I am considered the Mistress of All Evil by many."

"I'm Pete," Pete replied, and held his hand out so Maleficent would shake it. Maleficent smacked his hand aside and growled. "What did I ever do to you?"

Maleficent simply pushed Pete into the darkness, and she looked up at Xaldin who was taking care of the detention kids. "Have a nice day!" She stepped into the darkness, and the portal vanished, leaving only a creepy laugh that echoed throughout the room.

Demyx sat down with Zexion next to him. Those two seemed to get along just fine, but rub them the wrong way and they'll turn on each other faster than anything.

Demyx fell asleep and Zexion remained reading his book. That's how those two spent the rest of recess. Axel spent his talking to Roxas and Saix, but Roxas got bored quickly and Saix just got aggravated. Marluxia and Larxene never left each other's' side, intertwining fingers as the two kissed.

On the glass wall, Cloud and Tifa stood, staring at Roxas. "Looks just like him, don't ya think?" Tifa asked. Cloud grunted. "Oh, come on, you could at least say something!"

"There's nothing _to_ say, Tifa," Cloud shot back in a calm tone. He looked Roxas over for a good minute and a half, and he still wasn't satisfied. "What is it about that blonde kid that makes me tingle inside? Is it that his father used to be a neutral at Roxas's age, or…?"

"An answer for another day," Tifa said with a sigh. "Xemnas hasn't said anything for a while. Is he still thinking about Ansem and the Heartless? Is he honestly thinking he can send his Nobody horde on a Heartless base he doesn't even know the whereabouts to?"

"Maybe we need to contact Aerith and the others," Cloud answered with a smile. "The Neutrals can't be split up forever!"

"I forbid it!" Tifa yelled, her face turning a bright shade of red. "Never see them again! They're the reason that you and Sephiroth and I are all…special! There, I called us special! There's nothing normal about us!"

Cloud put a hand on her shoulder to soothe her, and it sure did do the trick. "Let's go. Xemnas won't mind if we take the rest of the day off."

Roxas and Axel were talking when the bell rang, and everyone instantly responded by rushing towards the elevators. As many students as there were, they had to try to find the elevator everyone else from his or her class takes, or else he/she's gonna be sent to a whole different class.

Axel led Roxas, Zexion, Demyx, and Saix to an empty elevator, and Marluxia and Larxene showed up not long after. They were on their way to Vexen's class. When Demyx reminded her, Larxene shriveled up in fear and showed a face of anger and hate.

"Why does she even hate Vexen?" Roxas asked Demyx, curious.

"He used to be an abusive teacher to her and only her," Demyx replied. "She's hated him ever since. Having him again is like getting bitten by the same spider after a few years."

"Is that a math equation?" Axel asked. "Right on! Vexen plus Larxene equals absolute hilarity! I love school so much!"

Roxas nearly jumped. That didn't seem like Axel, what with him saying he loves school. He expected Axel to hate school as much as Demyx, but Roxas knew right away Axel loved school because its teacher causes Larxene pain. Who wouldn't love to see her wig out because of one scientist?

The elevator stopped, and the door opened. There, staring at everyone with a cold smile was the science professor known as Vexen. His eyes were like two huge green emeralds, and his smile just screamed 'Touch me and you die.'

Roxas was the first to speak. "Uh…hello, Mr. Vexen, sir…"

"I'll make this short and sweet!" Vexen shouted. "Make one small move and I will send you to the principal's office. Xemnas would not be pleased at all. Let's see…we have the Flurry of Dancing Flames, the lazy one, the flower loving pansy, the nerd who's always stuck in his book, the one who looks tough but rarely talks, the witch—" he looked at Larxene. "—and the—" He looked at Roxas and gasped. "—the Key of Destiny!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Science Experiments go Wrong; Larxene's anger (Part 4)**

Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Saix went to one table and Larxene, Marluxia, and Zexion went to the one on the side of it. Zexion had decided to let Saix sit with Axel, but after hearing Larxene and Marluxia's conversations for more than two minutes, he wish he had stayed with the others.

Vexen called roll call, and as soon as he got to Larxene's name, Vexen started staring coldly at Larxene with a false smile. "Larx, my best friend, how's it been—?"

"Drop dead, old man," Larxene responded, and Marluxia laughed uncertainly and covered her mouth with his hand. Larxene ripped the pink haired teen's hand away and yelled, "Don't start anything, Vexen! I thought I got rid of you!"

"Fine then, make an enemy of me," Vexen said with a scowl. "But don't blame me for whatever trouble you get into. Now then…though today is the first day of the year, we're starting our first project. Can anyone tell me what dry ice is?"

"Oh!" Zexion slapped his book closed, making an echoing _thud_ throughout the class. "Dry ice, also known as Cardice, is the solid form of carbon dioxide. It is used primarily as a cooling agent, and is mostly -78.5 degrees Celsius and -109.3 degrees Fahrenheit. When exposed to warm water or air, this solid sublimates from a solid directly to a gas, completely missing the liquid state."

Everyone in the room stopped talking. Nobody knew Zexion was that smart. "How do you know all of that?" Vexen asked. "In all my years, I've never seen anyone as knowledgeable as you, Zexion."

"Oh, great, he's showing favoritism towards the goody-goody," Larxene snapped at Marluxia.

"Anyway, children, our experiment is to see how dry ice would do in a pot of boiling water," Vexen said with a smile. "Use gloves to hold the dry ice or it can freeze your bone with even the smallest touch. I'll assign groups! Larxene and Marluxia! Axel, Demyx, and Roxas! Zexion and Saix! Remember those groups!"

Axel, Roxas, and Demyx sat down where they were, Larxene and Marluxia stayed where they were, and Saix and Zexion moved to another table behind Roxas's.

Vexen soon brought the three groups each a pot of water boiling at more than four hundred degrees, and then brought them each a bag with a piece of dry ice in each.

"Be ready whenever, we have the whole class period," Vexen told them. "After seeing your results, record data, and then I'll give you each a pot of freezing water, and you can try again with another piece of dry ice. Compare your two records, and then I'll explain the rules of the lab."

Demyx moaned in annoyance and said, "I really hate science…and math…and any subject, actually. Music, though…my one true passion!"

Vexen stood behind the annoyed Demyx and said, "Oh, but if you refuse to do the work I assign, you'll get an F for the semester and then you'll fail the entire year. I would really hate teaching you for two years."

"Okay!" Demyx yelled. "Fine!"

"Maybe we should get this over with," Roxas said in a quiet voice. He hasn't really talked much since the fight with Pete. "I think you guys should do this project without fooling around." Axel and Demyx didn't say anything. "Okay!?"

"Alright, fine," Axel said in anger. "Whatever you say, Roxas."

Vexen passed around gloves, and Roxas put two on his hands. He reached inside the bag and pulled out the white rock; the dry ice. He looked to Axel, then to Demyx, and then dropped the dry ice into the pot of scorching water.

Not even seconds later and steam started rising from the pot. Steam as thick as the fog over the School that Never Was surrounded the entire table. The same happened at Saix and Zexion's table.

It was Larxene and Marluxia who were having the trouble. Yes, she dropped the dry ice into the pot, but water splashed from the pot and onto Larxene's clothes. It was so hot it scorched a hole through Larxene's sleeve.

"AAAH!" she shrieked, staring at the hole in her sleeve and the red mark on her skin. "How...VEXEN!" She pounded her fist on the table, making the pot of water shake. "You realize you could go to jail for that, right!?" She clutched the spot that was burned. It was forming a large red blister. "You overheated my water!"

"Nobody likes a snitch," Vexen said calmly as if nothing was wrong. "I just got you back for the enormous snakes you let into my old classroom years ago."

"Really?" Larxene asked, and Marluxia was blowing on Larxene's red mark as if it was a fire. "Marly, quit it!" She stood up. "I'm out of here, Vexen! I can't believe you would do something like this to me. The water's supposed to hurt, not tear a hole in my skin!"

"Yeah, but your snakes tore a hole in my face," Vexen replied, and as soon as he said that, Larxene stepped into the elevator and exited the room. When the elevator door closed, Demyx sighed with relief.

"He's what?" Tifa asked Cloud as the man stormed away from her while they were walking in the Crooked Ascension. "Why now? He left us so long ago, and…Sephiroth's cruel!"

"I know," Cloud shot back, startling Tifa. "I don't want him here either, but tomorrow he's checking up on the school. He could've waited until school was over…he is generally mean to kids."

"This is his first time checking on the school since two years ago," the voice of Xemnas said as he stepped out of an elevator. "I don't really want him here because of his personality. The first thing he's gonna try to do when he figures out me and Ansem met again is try to kill me. If I'm lucky."

"What else will he try to do that'll be worse than death?" asked the voice of Xigbar, who apparently appeared to the side of them not that long ago. The four continued walking.

"He could send Xemnas and Ansem to the Realm of Darkness, a place of eternal suffering," Cloud replied. "Don't you have a class to tend to?"

"Well, they've got everything under control for the time being," Xigbar replied with a smirk. "Xemnas, a word." Xemnas followed Xigbar to an elevator, and the two stepped in together. Right before the door closed, Xigbar waved to Cloud and Tifa. Xemnas and Xigbar were gone.

"What was that about?" Tifa asked, a confused look on her face. "I really don't see how Xigbar can be joyful today. Sephiroth is coming, and that could mean the end of this school!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Cloud yelled, punching the wall. "You two…why can't we all just get along!? Me and you do fine!"

"Yes, but he's the embodiment of darkness!" Tifa yelled, slapping Cloud across the face. "Why don't we just dispose of him? Then the world will be back to normal…"

"But you'll disappear as well," Cloud said with a sad tone in his voice. "I can't let that happen, Tifa. Maybe we can lock him up forever…he won't disappear, so you'll continue to coexist with us!"

"Have you seen Sephiroth?" Tifa asked. "He gets locked up, the entire prison is gonna go up in smoke!"

An elevator opened, and an angry Larxene stepped out, muttering under her breath. She glanced at her blister, which was now a burning white color. Pus came out, along with a little blood.

"Where are you going?" Cloud asked. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't Vexen get fired?" Larxene replied in a serious tone. "He overheated my and only my pot of water, to almost a thousand degrees!" Sweat trickled from her face, as if just talking about it made her feel hot. Her face was also red, her eyes were a little dry, and her mouth seemed to water.

"Again!?" Tifa asked. "Vexen doesn't like kids, sweetie, this is only natural for him. I am truly sorry, but you need to get to the Nurse's office. Your eyes are puffy and we need to get that blister patched up. I'll take you with me…Cloud, wait for me in the Grey Area."

"Gotcha," Cloud replied, entering an elevator to the Grey Area. When he entered the room, he sat down on a couch and waited for the councilor. Tifa's always been there for him since Cloud was little.

At around the time he was thirteen, Cloud befriended Tifa and Sephiroth. They showed up at around the same time, but neither knew who the other was. Cloud didn't think about how strange the timing was, and became close friends with them.

At age fifteen, Sephiroth told Cloud about his crush on Tifa, to Cloud's amazement. Sephiroth said he's never told anybody anything this serious before, but Cloud said he'll keep it a secret.

But apparently someone overheard Cloud and Sephiroth's conversation, and told Tifa the truth. Sephiroth was confronted by Tifa, the girl telling him she didn't like him that way. Instantly, Sephiroth got angry at Cloud, thinking he told her about his love.

Sephiroth got the biggest bullies in school to go beat up Cloud, but while Cloud handled those three, Tifa showed up at Sephiroth's house and threatened to call the police.

Sephiroth called off his large friends, telling them Cloud isn't to be messed with, but Cloud never forgave him. Tifa tried to get the two former friends talking again, but to no avail.

Cloud and Tifa eventually joined a gang called the Neutrals, and whenever Sephiroth heard about this, he joined himself. The three, while without Cloud and Tifa knowing Sephiroth joined, met up with other Neutral members: Aerith, Leon, Cid, Yuffie, Wakka, and Auron. Of course, Sephiroth's appearance in the Neutrals wasn't told to Cloud and Tifa, making them unaware.

When the Neutrals held a meeting, Cloud and Tifa saw Sephiroth, Cloud engaging in a fight with him. This caused a member named Auron to step in, but Sephiroth ended up killing the member, making him a rogue member. He promised he'd never hurt anybody again if he was able to stay with the Neutrals, just so long as that he never saw Cloud again.

They then had Sephiroth positioned as the leader of the school board, making him Cloud and Tifa's boss whenever the two started working for the School that Never was.

Eventually, the only time Cloud and Tifa saw Sephiroth was once a year. Cloud still hated Sephiroth for sending those goons on him and killing a fellow member.

"I should've protected those who mattered," Cloud muttered to himself as he stared at the moon. "Auron…I will avenge you."

An elevator opened, and Tifa walked out with Larxene behind her. Tifa exited the elevator while Larxene stayed in. She had a large bandage over her blister, and she had a frown on her face.

"Okay, Larxene, you can go back to class now," Tifa yelled. "If you need anything like counseling, please inform me, and if I'm not around, inform Cloud. Have a great day!"

Larxene left the two in silence. Cloud and Tifa then began a conversation about Sephiroth.

Larxene entered Vexen's classroom, the elevator door shutting behind her, as she wore an angry look on her face. Everyone here was already recording data on the second pot of water that held the cold water in. Vexen had insisted Marluxia work with Saix and Zexion since Larxene was gone.

The rest of the class period, Demyx slept and Axel goofed around, making Roxas do all the work; Saix and Marluxia talked, letting Zexion do all the work; and Larxene continued yelling at Vexen, and Vexen simply told her to 'shut up' more times than he could count.

The bell rang, and everybody went into the elevator, heading for Xigbar's classroom. Well, not classroom, more like the gym. Roxas shuddered. He remembered Xigbar's comment to Pete, even though it was just a joke. _Get a move on before I get bored and decide to kill you!_

Roxas still shook. Axel broke the silence as soon as the elevator started moving. "Roxas…" Axel muttered under his breath. Roxas looked up at Axel. "I know we've just met, and are starting to be great friends, but…"

"Yeah?" Roxas asked.

"I don't think I can be your friend any longer," Axel fumbled with his words. "I'm…sorry…but with you here, me and Saix aren't even friends! We used to be great friends, but he thinks I spend too much time with you!"

"Axel," Saix said, startling the redhead. "What I want is to be your friend, not take away your friend. If you were a great friend, you'd keep both of us instead of having to choose. This was merely a test to see if you were a good person…if you'd even consider the possibility that the THREE of us would be friends, not just any two."

"But I thought—" Axel muttered, but stopped. In a poor impression of Saix's voice, Axel said, "_Which would you rather suffer the loss of…some make-believe friendship, or a real one? _You acted as though I had to choose between you two!"

That's what Roxas had heard between the two in Xaldin's class. They were discussing the three of them. Roxas said, "Saix… that is what it sounded like. As though you made him choose his friend—"

"Shut up and let me talk," Saix snapped. "It was all a test…Zexion told me. He said use reverse psychology—I had to let you believe I wanted you to choose between us, but had hoped that my statement would help you realize you are who you are and can choose whoever you want."

"The method was a failure," Zexion butted in. "You were just about to say that you'd rather de-friend Roxas to save your friendship with Saix. The correct response would be to say something like _'I'm sorry, Saix, but I feel like keeping both of you, so don't make me choose'_."

Axel blushed. "That was so underhanded of you!" Then he smiled. "Thanks for letting me realize my mistake…I thought that keeping an old friendship would be better than having a new one."

The door opened, and inside was the Hall of Empty Melodies, the vice principal, Xigbar's, P.E. room. Standing in the middle of the room was Xigbar himself with a smirk on his face. "Good afternoon, one and all! Let the punishing…begin!"

His comment confused most people, but in seconds, seven large holes appeared on the back wall, and thousands of red rubber balls, about the size of a head, shot out and were about to pelt the kids.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: P.E. Room of Death; Roxas vs. Xigbar! (Part 5)

Before the balls pelted the students, they froze in midair, black mist swirling around each individual ball. "Gah!" Demyx yelled. "What the—"

"You see, young ones, this is how P.E. should be done!" Xigbar exclaimed. "Year after year I witness students getting the point of P.E. all wrong! And now, you guys are my shortest class ever, so I hope you don't think I'm exploiting you by saying that I'll push you guys harder than all the rest!"

9"Huh?" Larxene asked. "Is this really necessary, though!? How are you keeping the balls in midair like that—?"

"The powers of space," Xigbar muttered. "I didn't freeze them; I merely stopped them in the Space Continuum, a realm in which I can control! The Space Continuum is a place filled with dark portals, and each of these balls is trapped in one of those portals, allowing them to stop. The holes forming in the wall was me opening up a portal in the middle of the real world, creating a rip in the universe. I am able to do this without causing catastrophic disasters."

"But none of this exists," Roxas muttered to himself.

"He used to think that," Xigbar muttered. "You're just like him, too! Same face, same eyes, same voice, same attitude; it's all too fun! I'm having a blast! Now, I issue a challenge to you seven! If you wish to attend my class, you'll need to pass the entry exams. When I say 'go', make a run for it, because the balls will start moving again. Dodge every ball and make it to the holes in the wall, which is like a base. But if one of you doesn't make it, he or she'll be expelled forever!"

"What!?" Axel yelled. "How could you do that to us? That's like, against the rules, isn't it? Child abusing teacher, right over here, Xemnas!" Axel screamed at the ceiling. His frown turned into a smile. "Then again, I'd love to have a challenge for once."

Cloud and Tifa sat in the Grey Area, and that's when Tifa's phone rang. She answered it, and a scratchy voice from the other side said, "Hello, Tifa."

Tifa dropped her phone with a sudden gasp. "NO!" she yelled, staring in shock at the phone. "He's…he can't be…it's not possible…"

"Is it—?" Cloud started, and then gasped as well. "Tifa, what's wrong? What does he want!? You could tell, couldn't you?" Tifa didn't answer. "Tifa, did you hear me? What does he want!?"

"Seph…Sephi…roth…" Tifa muttered; her eyes wide with fear. Her pupils went in and out of focus. "He…can't be—" She stared at Cloud with a sad look on her face. Tears flooded out of her eyes, and she was breathing heavily. "Cloud, Sephiroth's calling from Wakka's phone! The neutral stationed on the Destiny Islands!"

"Wha—?" Cloud asked. "That means…" He picked up the phone. "Sephiroth, what did you do with Wakka!?" Sephiroth didn't reply. "SEPHIROTH!" There was still no reply. "ANSWER ME!"

Tifa was breathing so hard she ended up having an asthma attack. She closed her eyes and fell over onto the floor. Cloud screamed, "Tifa! Sephiroth, did you kill Wakka!? You used the Shadows, didn't you? Wakka was thousands of miles away from you, so you did use your shadow!?"

"Playing the blame game, are we?" Sephiroth's voice said, but not from the phone. Cloud turned towards the window and saw, where his reflection should be, was a different reflection, and was black as a shadow. The shadow had long hair that framed the reflection's face. Cloud could tell the man was wearing a leather coat. His left eye glowed green and his right glowed blue, which were the only colors on the reflection-shadow. "I think that's hardly fair, Cloud."

Cloud jumped back, drawing a sword from a sheath that was strapped to his back. "You're here to kill us, too?" Cloud asked, a frightened tone in his voice. "First Auron, then Wakka, and now us!"

A large wing appeared from the back of Sephiroth's shadow, startling Cloud. "I won't let you harm Tifa or anyone else!" The Shadow vanished, and Cloud fell onto his knees. "Damn Sephiroth…"

Xigbar shouted a loud "GO!" and everyone started to run. The balls started flying towards everyone, and if they hit the front wall that the elevator was on, they'd disappear and reappear in the holes on the back wall.

A ball flew extremely close to Roxas's face, and he ducked, barely missing him. Demyx was on his stomach, on the ground, under every ball that flew his way. "I can't do this!" he screamed.

"Yes, you can!" Zexion yelled, kneeling next to Demyx. He grabbed Demyx's hand and tugged the boy up, and the two were forced to avoid incoming balls. Zexion and Demyx ran to Axel and the redhead said, "He's not making this easy for us, is he?"

Larxene was having the least amount of trouble. She went at the pace of a cheetah, running straight past all the balls, dodging every one of them. Marluxia tried to keep up with her, but to no avail. Larxene was already at the back wall, the first to get there.

"Huh?" Xigbar asked with a shocked look on his face. Everyone then noticed how he was floating above the whole gym, inches away from the ceiling. He had an intense look in his eyes. "FASTER!"

All the balls moved even faster, but eventually Marluxia caught up with Larxene. He had barely missed a ball, which touched the very top of his hair. "This is Extreme Dodgeball, alright!"

Zexion was at the left side of the room, on the left wall, avoiding the balls. He couldn't go any further back, so he was stuck being inches away from the balls. Demyx saw his method and went to the right wall.

Saix and Axel avoided the balls, but made no process in getting far at all. Axel was jumping around the balls like an idiot while Saix ducked and jumped over every ball that came his way.

Saix followed Zexion and the two reached Marluxia and Larxene, but Axel, Roxas, and Demyx were still having problems. Demyx somehow stumbled into the way of the balls again, and tried to go back to his spot on the right wall, but balls seemed to be coming from all directions now.

"This is torture!" Roxas screamed, jumping onto Axel's back. "CHARGE!"

"What do I look like—" Axel dodged an incoming ball aimed for his face. "A camel, horse? I am not something for you to—" He dodged another ball. "—ride!"

Axel dropped Roxas, jumped high, and stepped on a ball. That gave him high elevation, making Axel jump from one ball to the next. Xigbar didn't think that was in the rules, but he went along with it.

Axel reached Saix, Larxene, Zexion, and Marluxia, grinning at them. "Yes! I got here! I don't fail!"

Roxas followed Axel's strategy, though it was much harder for him. He did meet with the other five. All that was left was Demyx, who was still having problems. Roxas considered going help Demyx out, so he ran back into the field, risking being expelled.

Before he got to Demyx, he heard the whistling of wind. There was a ball right behind his head, heading his way. Before he got time to react, the ball was about to pelt him. Roxas started turning around, and witnessed the ball fly out of its path and head straight for Demyx, though he was yards away.

Demyx got smacked in the chest with it, and he crumpled to the ground. The balls vanished, the holes vanished, and Xigbar reappeared on the ground next to Demyx, who had a shocked look on his face.

"NO!" Demyx screamed, punching the ground. "Not again! I've failed again!"

Xigbar said, "I'm sorry, but rules are rules, Demyx…you're exp—" Roxas shouted 'NO!', and Xigbar looked at the boy. "Really, Roxas, you'd defy me like that? I see how it is…you want me to expel you too."

"No," Roxas snapped. "Me and Demyx versus you, Xigbar. If we win, Demyx stays, but if you win, we'll pack our bags and leave." Xigbar smirked. "Whatever game you want, we'll play. Demyx—" He looked to Demyx with a smile. "—is a friend who shall stay at this school."

"Just like him," Xigbar muttered. "You're SO like him—your father." Roxas snapped his head to Xigbar, expecting him to say more. "You act, sound, look, and behave just like him…more or less. The game is called Space Ball…on the left wall, there'll be your side with a goal. On the right is my side and goal. You need to hit, throw, kick, or head-butt the ball to the other's goal. The winner gets to make his decision for the other one to stay or not. Will you two leave for good, or will I send both of you packing? Only time will tell."

A large portal green in color appeared on the left wall, and on the right appeared a red one. "The goals," Demyx guessed. "And the ball?"

A red ball appeared and hovered over the center of the room. "I'll be the first one to serve," Xigbar said. "Once I hit it, it'll head straight for my goal on your side. You can deflect it and hit it back in any form you choose. Also, there will be no telling of plays or moves to your partner. Both of you will rely on instinct rather than plans. This is Space Ball!"

The five students who passed mumbled to themselves in disapproval. Even Larxene wanted Demyx to stay there, for the sake of having someone to torture. Demyx groaned to himself. If anyone knew Demyx, they'd know this boy is completely lazy to the point of no return.

Roxas walked to the left side, pushing Demyx because the lazy boy kept resisting. Once there, Xigbar vanished and reappeared on his side, where the goal Roxas and Demyx needed to reach was.

"I can't do this," Demyx complained. "I'm not good at sports; only my music…"

"Think about this game as music," Roxas told him. "Think that the ball is your musical score, and Xigbar is the opposing band. That is how music works, right—?"

"You may be on to something," Demyx muttered. "Or you're just an idiot."

Xigbar yelled, "My ball!" The red ball appeared in front of him. He jumped and kicked the ball. A red aura surrounded the ball and it flew towards the goal on Roxas and Demyx's side.

The ball passed Demyx, but Roxas countered the ball with his fist, turning the ball into a blur of green aura, sending the ball to the other goal. Xigbar head-butted the ball, and at supersonic speed, turning red, the ball flew passed both Demyx and Roxas, flying into the goal on their side. A loud roar said, _"Point, Xigbar! Xigbar's team holds one point."_

"Yes!" Xigbar yelled. "How do you like that, huh? As if you could beat me! You need at least fifteen points to beat me, and so far I'm kicking your asses!"

"Be careful what you say," Roxas said calmly. "Get too cocky and you'll lose for good."

"MY BALL!" Xigbar shouted, and the ball coated in red aura appeared in front of Xigbar. He punched it, and it flew into the wall that held the holes earlier, and it bounced to the wall holding the elevator, and then it bounced straight for the goal on Roxas's side.

Demyx hadn't moved once this entire game, but as soon as he heard the whistling of the ball headed their way, he snapped his head to the ball. It looked like a moment before, Demyx was daydreaming, and now the boy was cranky.

"GAH!" Demyx yelled, jumped up, and punched the ball. It became green, and in a flash of light, the ball appeared in Xigbar's goal, disappearing. "Yes!"

_"Point, Roxas and Demyx! Roxas and Demyx's team holds one point."_

"What?" Xigbar asked in shock. "How—how did you—you were lazy before! Oopsy daisy, looks like I underestimated you, kid. Demyx, was it? Looks like it's your serve."

The ball, wrapped in a green aura, appeared in front of Demyx. He looked to Roxas, who was as stunned as Demyx and Xigbar. "This is too much work, but it's actually making me have fun for once."

Tifa sat down in the nurse's office. The nurse, whom she really didn't know, smiled at her. The nurse walked out of the room just as Cloud entered. "Hey," he said, trying to lighten things up. "Things will never be right, Tifa, as long as Sephiroth is still out there. He's remaining one of us, but is also taking us out one by one. I'm…frightened."

"Things will only get better," Tifa said. "I know, Cloud, because you and I and Sephiroth are one…we all know each other's weaknesses. Meaning we can stop Sephiroth for good—"

"And risk you're destruction as well?" Cloud shot back. "Perhaps I should just cease to exist myself…if that happens, all three of us will be gone, as if we never were alive to begin with. If we destroy Sephiroth, we may as well get rid of the both of us. Destroying him means getting you destroyed…but if I destroy my own self, then we'll all vanish. Better that, than—" Tifa's phone started ringing. She picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Who is it?" Cloud whispered.

"It's Leon," Tifa said in tears. "It's really him…" She focused her attention on the phone now. "Leon, Sephiroth killed Wakka…I thought you should know." She paused. "Why did you call?" Pause. "This weekend? Are you sure about that?" Another pause. "I understand…yes, thank you. Say hello to Aerith and Yuffie for me. And Leon—" She paused for a second. "—I'm so sorry for running away with Cloud…thanks for accepting us again after all that trouble…bye, Leon."

She hung up the phone, and looked up at Cloud with a smile. "This weekend…" Cloud repeated Tifa's words. "What's this weekend?"

"Our first meeting in years, Cloud," Tifa replied, crying tears of joy.

The score was ten to ten. Roxas had scored five times and Demyx had scored five. Xigbar scored ten by himself, and was tough to beat. Larxene and Axel were talking to each other.

"Demyx… such a showoff," Larxene growled. "This school would be better off without him, but I can't help but feel incomplete without the little twit. The worthless piece of junk—"

"It is sibling love/rivalry," Zexion butted in. "Siblings act like they hate each other when their young, but in the most dire of circumstances, their true love and affection is revealed."

"He's right," Axel said. "I have a brother who I haven't seen in years…Reno…he was a pain, but deep down we actually care about one another. He tried to stab me with a knife, but his true feelings came out when he accidentally punched me out of anger and instantly started crying with grief."

They weren't even paying attention to the game anymore, but when Axel heard the invisible scorekeeper, he shouted, "Whoo-hoo!" and started jumping up and down. The voice yelled, _"Roxas and Demyx score fourteen points, as well as Xigbar. One more point would win the game."_

But the cheering was interrupted by the sound of glass breaking. Roxas yelled for a timeout and ran to Xigbar. Demyx stayed behind. Xigbar ran to Roxas also, and the two met in the center of the gym.

A dark orb appeared behind Xigbar, and Roxas pointed in horror. Xigbar cocked his head to the side and saw the purple orb. "What?" Xigbar asked. "I didn't do that."

Around Roxas and Xigbar, the sound seemed to fade out. The color disappeared from the world. They heard more glass shattering, and the ground beneath the two shattered into an endless purple abyss.

"I knew it…" Xigbar muttered. "We've been in the Space Continuum ever since the game started. The realm was manipulated to make them see us playing against each other, make Demyx see you as his partner and I as his enemy, and us to see Demyx as your partner and the rest as the crowd…but the real truth is that the realm has taken us the minute I yelled, 'My ball!' the first time."

"What?" Roxas asked. "We've been inside the Space Continuum?"

Demyx vanished, turning into a purple portal of nothingness. The whole crowd turned purple, vanished, and left only a large purple portal. The rest of the gym turned purple.

"I'm not doing this!" Xigbar yelled. "But now the realm's finally telling us that it has manipulated our minds!"

The real crowd and Demyx witnessed Xigbar and Roxas vanish from the gym, leaving by a trace of purple mist. "What happened!?" Axel screamed to Demyx, running up to him.

"I dunno," Demyx said. "Xigbar controls space, so could I have been in the space continuum the entire game? The Roxas and Xigbar that were just here were allusions. I noticed this when Roxas back-talked Xigbar by saying he should be careful what he says, or it might backfire. In reality, Roxas is shyer than that. Meaning, that was not the real Roxas, but a very convincing double…up until the point he became brave, that is."

"Yes," Zexion said, walking to Demyx and Axel. "I should've noticed this…before, he was defending you. Sometime, a minute later, those two were sent to that other realm, leaving behind two replicas."

"Will they be coming back?" Marluxia asked.

"I doubt it," Larxene snapped with a laugh.

A large golden eye appeared in the center of this universe, making Xigbar jump back in surprise. Actually, it was more like a float back than a jump. The eye blinked, and several visions appeared in Xigbar's mind.

Xigbar saw a boy who looked just like Roxas, only he was with another kid with midnight black hair and golden eyes. What Roxas saw in his mind was his father, but his father was staring into the eyes of an old man, who also possessed golden eyes.

These visions vanished, leaving a long sword in front of the golden eye. The blade had a keychain on it; a black chain with a single demonic blue eye on it. The sword was black-gray in color, a demonic blue eye on the blade part. This sword somehow resembled a key.

"You know what this is, right?" said an old, menacing voice. "Huh… Ventus."

Roxas shuddered. Ventus was the name of his father. He looked to Xigbar, only to see the man gone. Roxas looked back to the golden eye, and another one appeared to the left of it.

"How'd you like it if we met once again?" the voice said. "Once the time is right and you and he clash once more!" Roxas had no idea what this old coot was talking about. "Ventus and Vanitas, two worthy adversaries… then there's you, whom I've yet to see the true power within. Pure light, pure darkness; two sides of the same coin; yin and yang; truth and dare; prosperity and power; life and death—all very good, but what should become of you two afterwards? My resurrection!"

Roxas's vision got blurry. He heard Axel's voice, and Demyx's voice, and finally Xigbar's voice. Then, in front of him, he saw a mirrored version of himself…his father. Ventus smiled, but that smile was short-lived whenever his entire being was swept into darkness.

Roxas screamed out, trying to grab his father's hand. He got a hold of Ventus's hand, but the darkness completely took control, transforming his father into another person. Midnight hair and golden eyes, and a laugh so menacing it sent Roxas to the verge of madness.

He felt himself being shaken. Dark creatures gathered around Roxas, surrounding the black haired kid. To the side of him appeared Ventus, with an angry look on his face.

Ventus vanished, and then the other kid vanished. "I'll see you when the time is right, Roxas," the voice of the old man with golden eyes said. And then Roxas closed his eyes, muttering his father's name. He then opened his eyes.

He was laying on his back on the gym's floor, huddled by Axel, Demyx, and Xigbar. "Never speak of what you saw in there," Xigbar's voice floated in Roxas's head. _Great_, Roxas thought, _more of his crazy space magic is making me hear him…_

"Maybe I should explain this whole pass or fail thing to you and Demyx," Xigbar said, acting as if nothing happened in the past ten minutes. "I was gonna pass you anyway, even if one of you did manage to fail."

"I knew it," Roxas said fastly. "What was your plan? Oh, I think it had something to do with having six of us win and one of us to lose, forcing us to think we'd be split apart. I realized how fast Larxene ran through the balls, and none even touched her. Again, when I tried to help Demyx, a ball came inches away from my face. Actually, it was centimeters! And it strayed off its path and headed for Demyx, who got hit by it. This whole thing was a test from the start."

"Yes," Xigbar said. "It WAS just a test, to see how you would react in the circumstance that one of you, one of your friends, would have to leave the school for good. You ended up standing up for him. This test wasn't about passing or failing, it was about teamwork, and how well you'd use it in any shape or form."

The bell rang, and every student ran into the elevator. Roxas looked as Xigbar as the doors were about to close. Roxas mouthed the words, 'So you knew who Ventus was?' Xigbar nodded and winked.

The elevator doors closed, and they were on their way to the very last class of the day. Lexaeus's Social Studies class.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Heartless, Neutrals, and Nobodies; New Recruits (Part 6)

The door opened, letting the teens into the classroom. Roxas was still shaken up from last hour, but was prepared to leave all of that behind for this class.

Lexaeus stood at the front of the room with his eyes closed. He muttered, "Take your seats." Everyone sat down in a desk. Every desk had a small laptop on it. "Today we start our first lesson…about the Heartless, the Nobodies, and the Neutrals."

"What about them?" Axel asked. "I've heard that there were two gangs called the Heartless and the Nobodies, who were constantly at war with one another. To stop this war from destroying the entire city, a random group of four started a gang called the Neutrals, in order to protect those harmed by the other two gangs."

Roxas said, "I've never heard of these gangs…what city were they in?"

"Take out your text books under your desks and open it to page fifty-three," Lexaeus said, and he took a book of his own. Everyone opened theirs, and Lexaeus started reading the fifty-third page. "In the town of Traverse Town, a city for all to go to when they've lost their true homes, a couple of people wanted that city all to their selves. They formed a gang called the Heartless to match their cruel personalities. They started kidnapping people and ordering their loved ones to give them ransom."

Roxas listened closely. Lexaeus continued, "That's when a few created the Nobodies…they sort of came from nowhere, hence the name Nobodies. Nobody knew this gang except for the Heartless. The Nobodies formed together to sneak around the Heartless's defenses, hoping to rescue the ones they've kidnapped. After the rescues, three of the Nobodies were obsessed with power and killed an entire district. The rest of the Nobodies followed their example and started killing right away. That's when four people, two previous Nobodies and two previous Heartless, created the Neutrals to stop the actions of the two other gangs."

Everyone was enjoying the story.

Lexaeus said, "The Neutrals got the leaders of the Heartless and Nobodies to go prison, and the rest of the members of each gang disappeared. Years later, and two gangs, also called the Heartless and Nobodies, were created in the town called Radiant Garden. When word about those two spread around, three random citizens, who've only met that day, went online and met up with the other four neutrals. Those three were entered into the Neutrals, right after two others had previously joined. During the fight between the three gangs, an unknown Neutral, said to be one of the three newer ones, killed a member by the name of Auron. The killer remained in the Neutrals, promising that none of them will be harmed again."

Roxas loved this history of the world, but was also frightened of it.

Lexaeus continued, "The remaining members of the Neutrals, Leon, Aerith, Cid, Yuffie, Tifa, Wakka, Sephiroth, and Cloud, sort of split up. Leon, Aerith, Cid, and Yuffie stayed in Traverse Town, Wakka went undercover on the Destiny Islands, Tifa and Cloud stayed in Radiant Garden, and Sephiroth, the killer of Auron, left and became the School that Never Was School Board Leader—"

Everyone gasped. "You mean…" Zexion muttered. "You mean to say that the killer of a fellow Neutral is our school board's leader? Who's to say he won't go after any other Neutral."

"He did," Lexaeus said, focusing on his class. "Earlier today, the Neutral called Wakka was declared dead on the Destiny Islands; several people spotted Sephiroth on the scene."

"What?" Roxas said, finally catching on. "Cloud and Tifa are part of the Neutrals? And Aerith too? I had no idea…and who is Sephiroth, you said? The one who killed two members of his own gang?"

"Yes," Lexaeus muttered. "It is rather unfortunate…unfortunate indeed."

Maleficent and Pete, the two people who had met in detention, were wandering the halls of the school, at a fast pace, going from one elevator to the next in order to shake off any unwanted company.

"So when'd ya get here?" Pete asked.

"This morning," Maleficent replied. "Master Ansem had told me to seek out one of his pitiful lackeys, and help him out here when he needs it. Although I would've rather stuck with another of his disciples, Riku, I knew you'd need the most help and showed up right away."

"Is that right?" Pete asked, and then heard footsteps. He immediately pried open an elevator door, shoved Maleficent into it, followed by himself, and sent them two off to a random floor. "That was close."

"You imbecile," **Maleficent snapped. "I could've hurt that man, and you dare take that opportunity away from me! Blast it! Now, buffoon, the reason I'm here is to search out the Heartless members stationed here."**

The two exited the opening elevator, and walked down the hall. They passed up a man who stood leaning against the wall. He had cold black eyes, and he wore black robes and a black cape with a blood-red interior. He smirked at the two and said, "I take it you're the two I'm supposed to meet."

Pete stared at the guy with wide eyes, but Maleficent didn't even look at the man. "I take it you're correct, Jafar." She turned to the man and smiled. "Maleficent. And this lug here is Pete."

"The pleasure is all mine," Jafar said with a cold smile. "Master Ansem would be very upset if I didn't meet up with you two. He apparently wants something having to do with a 'Key'."

"Yes, of course," Maleficent muttered. "On to the next floor, to meet the next Heartless stationed here."

Xemnas was talking to Xigbar, who had a free period this hour. "Xemnas, listen, I saw Ventus with my own eyes. As if I could mistake him. He looked like Roxas, only…angrier, colder, and more menacing looking."

"Enough of this," Xemnas shot back. "I sense powerful Heartless members; though not as powerful as Ansem…it started when you sent Pete to detention. After that, Xaldin said he vanished with some woman. That's when I felt the presence of seven members of the Heartless."

"Seven?" Xigbar shouted. "In a Nobody school? We would've seen them. And besides, they can't even penetrate our defenses!"

"Yes, well, just ask them that," Xemnas said. "They'll tell you how they got here, and then they'll kill you. Plain and simple, Xigbar."

In another floor, Maleficent, Pete, and Jafar walked down a hallway. A large column of fire appeared in front of them. The fire was quiet, though, so the person creating it didn't want to be heard. The fire vanished, leaving behind a man.

He had light blue hair that billowed around in a nonexistent wind, making it look like flames. He had yellow eyes and black pupils, which gleamed red in the light of his glowing hair. His skin was grey. He wore a black robe like a toga.

"Hades," he said. "Hades, lord of the flames, lord of the dead, you know…" He rushed to Maleficent, and put a clawed hand under her chin. "My beautiful colleague, to what do I owe this surprise?"

"Save it, Hades," Maleficent snapped. "Ansem sent me here to take the six members stationed here. Are you sure you weren't followed because of that smoky air around you?"

"You!" yelled a voice, and several teachers along with Vexen appeared from an open elevator. Vexen spoke. "The Heartless, those menaces…they've infiltrated the castle!"

"You're right!" Maleficent screamed. "Jafar, take Pete and get out of here. Hades and I'll take care of these two." Jafar grabbed Pete's arm, and the two vanished in a pink smoke.

Maleficent pointed a crooked finger at Vexen, and green flames appeared all around the blonde, taking hold of the teachers around him and making them vanish. "What?"

Hades vanished and reappeared in front of Vexen. "Boo," Hades muttered, making Vexen stumble back.

Jafar and Pete ran down a hall, being chased by several teachers, including Xaldin and Luxord. Pete grabbed inside his pocket and yanked out two small, two-inch marbles. He threw them at the teachers, and they extended into the size of bowling balls.

Every teacher got hit, except for Xaldin and Luxord, who jumped over each of them. Maleficent and Hades appeared to the side of Luxord and Xaldin, Maleficent snapped her fingers, and the two teachers fell down, passed out.

"Oh, good, it's you, darling Maleficent," said a man's voice, and coming out of an elevator was a man in his thirties. He had very thin, stringy gray hair, and his skin seemed sort of gray. His eyes were pitch black with no pupils. On his head is a gray fedora. "I'm Oogie, and if I remember right, Ansem sent me here to meet you. He also sent another with me, but she disappeared a while ago."

"I'm here," said a woman's voice. Black ooze made its way out of the wall, and when it all vanished, standing there was a woman in her twenties. Her skin was a light purple color, she had short white hair, lips as red as blood, and a seashell necklace around her neck. She has a small beauty mark near her chin on the left side of her face. "The name's Ursula…" she looked to Oogie, then to Jafar, and then to Maleficent and Pete. She stared at Hades, and then said, "He's late. He knows better than to keep me waiting."

"Uh…who, exactly?" Maleficent asked.

"Hook," Ursula moaned. "Hooky never keeps a woman waiting…he needs to hurry it up!" She stared at the ceiling. "Captain Hook, I know you can hear me, so come on."

Xemnas and Xigbar remained talking after sending Xaldin, Vexen, and Luxord to find the Heartless members. That's when their conversation was interrupted.

A voice yelled, "Blast it all! That dang Ursula said to meet here, in the office, but no! She couldn't have the decency to show." He had the stereotypical pirate accent. Xemnas and Xigbar turned around to see an odd looking man next to the school's entrance. He was a thin man with curly, black, shoulder-length hair that drapes over his shoulders, a large, hooked nose, a thin, black mustache that angles upward sharply, and a large chin. He wears a frilly, white shirt underneath a red coat. In place of his left hand was not a hand, but a hook. He wore a red hat with a large white feather sticking out of the top.

"Excuse me?" Xemnas asked. "Who are you?"

"The greatest pirate in all the seven seas!" the man screamed in glee; Xigbar and Xemnas rolled their eyes. "Captain Hook, ready to slit the throat of thy enemy!"

"Right…" Xemnas muttered. "I've never seen you before—"

"Did you really lose your way here, Ursula and Oogie?" he asked, as the two he called out appeared behind him. The two tried to testify, but Maleficent and Pete stepped in front of Hook, Maleficent holding out a hand to silence them. Jafar stood back with Hades in the corner of the room.

"It's you," Xigbar said, noticing Pete. "And this young woman must've been the one to bail you out. Has it really come to this…has it come to the point that even kids have a part in the Heartless and Nobody Wars?"

"We may be young," Pete said, "but I'll go all the way for Master Ansem and Mistress Maleficent."

"You know his name?" Xemnas said in shock. "He only tells his name to the ones he's gonna kill, but seeing as you guys aren't dead yet…he used to tell me if he ever became leader of anything, he'd never give away his name. Look how much that's changed. So you guys are the seven Heartless, I assume. That's a shame that you've chosen a dark path."

"You're as guilty as them," the voice of Cloud said, appearing next to Xemnas and Xigbar. Tifa watched silently behind him. "The Heartless and Nobodies are two very harsh gangs created eight years ago…there's no seeing the light now. Okay now, no fighting on school grounds. Should I repeat the Law of Equivalent Ganging Rights again?"

"No," Maleficent said.

"Please don't," Xemnas muttered.

"He's gonna do it anyway," Xigbar said.

"There is to be no fighting on school grounds while there are still students present," Cloud said. "Failure to follow these instructions will result in immediate jail-time. Killing another member of a different gang or a minor is completely prohibited, otherwise you'd be sent to… you-know-where…" Everyone shuddered. They knew this law very well. If you kill a member of the opposite gang, or kill a young child younger than sixteen, you'd be sentenced to eternal darkness in the Realm of Shadows, a worse-than-hell, dark pit of despair. All who go in will never know of the joys of heaven or the sorrows of hell, only knowing what true darkness feels like.

"We know!" Xemnas yelled. "You've got what you wanted here, I bet!" Xemnas said to the seven Heartless. "So just get out of—" They all vanished. Hades vanished in blue flames as Maleficent vanished in green, Oogie and Jafar vanished in pink rays of light, Ursula turned into bubbles and floated out the now open doorway, and Pete and Hook ran out the building.

Cloud went to his desk and pressed a red button, signaling the bell. The final bell. Class was over. School was over. And they'd have to do the same things over again.

Everyone said their goodbyes. Roxas knew his life would be slightly better because of his new friendships with Demyx and Zexion, and especially Axel. He still remained weirded out by Marluxia, and frightened by Larxene and Saix.

Things would never be the same again for Roxas, the Key of Destiny. What did that mean, anyway? They called him the 'light's chosen one', and have often compared him to his late father, Ventus. What did his school know about him that Roxas, his son, did not?

Was Ventus viewed as a hero or a menace? What was with that wacky vision between him and Xigbar? Something freaky is happening between him and this school.

From this point on, he may be playing right into the Nobodies' clutches…but that's a story for another time. For now, let the fun youth have his little story, because after the next couple of weeks, he'd have wished he'd died beside his father.

Here…in this world of Nothingness.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: More information; The Big Man comes to visit

The second day. Roxas hated getting up in the morning, but when he did, he was allowed to go anywhere and everywhere within his uncle's limits. He woke up abruptly this morning, hearing voices. It was around five-thirty, and he didn't have to be at school until seven o'clock sharp. He roamed the skyscraper.

He went to the lobby and saw the sweet-smiling Aerith. When she saw Roxas, her face melted into tears. "You're here, Roxas! Thank goodness!" Roxas looked at her with a confused look on his face. Aerith whispered something, but Roxas couldn't catch what she said. She pulled him aside to behind her desk and said, "Have there been weird occurrences happening at your school?"

"Yeah…kind of," Roxas muttered. "A teacher falling unconscious at the very mention of my name, several teachers knowing my father, the Heartless and the Nobodies and the Neutrals—"

"Oh, so you do know about them," Aerith muttered. "Listen, Roxas, this is the best place for you now. If you ever leave this skyscraper, we'll never be able to protect you!"

"Who's 'we'?" Roxas asked.

"The Neutrals," Aerith responded with little emotion. "We need to protect the heir…the…Key of Destiny." There was that name again. "Your father, Ventus, did a great deal to our gang, the Neutrals…paying for it, getting new members left and right, and then…the tragedy of death that none could ever escape."

"My father…was with the Neutrals?" Roxas asked. Of course he was surprised, but then he saw Cloud coming out of the 'staff only' elevator. That should've surprised Roxas, but now nothing seems too surprising anymore. "Cloud…from school…"

Cloud hugged Aerith like she was a long lost friend, holding her hands affectionately while placing a gentle kiss on the woman's cheek. He looked to Roxas and said, "You're well protected."

"Thanks?" Roxas said with an uncertain smile. "You work here too?"

"The Neutrals," Cloud said. "Aerith, Tifa will be here shortly. This weekend, by the way…can't wait for the whole gang to get back together." He looked to Roxas. "Roxas…never leave this hotel. Hopefully in time I'll be able to tell your uncle about your connections with us…but until then…"

"What connections?" Roxas asked. "I need more information, please."

The 'staff only' door opened, and a man walked out. He had short blonde hair that stuck up on top, wore goggles above his eyes, wore a white t-shirt, blue jean pants, and an extremely large brown belt. His eyes were blue and in his mouth was a toothpick. Under his right eye was the symbol with the intertwined snakes.

"Desk Lady," he said in an annoyed tone. "What I tell you 'bout fraternizing with the guests. They don't need to be hearing no Neutrals this and Neutrals that, or…" he stared at Roxas. "…Ventus…no…he's dead…you're his son?"

"Yes, who are you?" Roxas asked.

"Name's Cid, manager of this here skyscraper…" the man muttered with a scratchy, Cajun-like voice. "In all my years I never expected to see the same flesh and blood standing here…you're welcome to stay here all you like. Sorry for shoutin' like that, Aerith…what we have is royalty, here."

Roxas bent down to tie his shoes, and Aerith, Cid, and Cloud started a conversation. He overheard Cloud's words. "He's coming to the school today…he…Sephiroth…"

Roxas tried to tune them out. If he was right, Roxas remembers the name of the rogue Neutral called Sephiroth…he didn't get kicked out, even though he killed two members already.

Roxas stood up. "Cloud, Aerith, Cid…I've heard that Sephiroth killed Wakka."

Cid nearly dropped his toothpick. "He did what?" Cid yelled. "Cloud…you knew about this?" Cloud just shrugged. "I'm…sorry for him…he was like a nephew to me…"

That's when time slowed down. Roxas started to breath heavily; sweat was pouring out of his brows. He gripped the desk and started falling to his knees. He felt like his brain was exploding with so much knowledge…the same feeling he had in the Space Continuum that Xigbar had conjured up.

Roxas closed his eyes, and inside his mind he saw that Key-like weapon and the two golden eyes next to it. He opened his eyes and saw himself sitting in a chair, listening to Aerith and Cid. Cloud was gone.

"What happened?" Roxas sputtered. "It's…"

"Time for school," said a voice, and a hand was placed on his shoulder. Roxas looked to the side and saw his uncle, Rook. "They said you weren't feeling well and that you needed to sit down."

"What…two hours passed, and…" Roxas muttered, and suddenly jumped out of his seat. "Let's go, I can't be late.

Roxas was dropped off, and at his school, they had what they called the Morning Recess, a fifteen period free-time before classes got started. Roxas met up with Axel in the Grey Area, much to Axel's surprise. "Oh…hi…"

"Hey," Roxas mumbled. "Something wrong?"

"The Master School Board Executive is coming today," Axel muttered. "He's that Sephiroth guy, remember? He seems to be a big jerk. Get it memorized. He's coming for an announcement before first period. I can't wait." Roxas could sense Axel's concern. "Anyway…have you seen Zexion?"

"No," Roxas mumbled. He heard the elevator door open, and that's when it happened. There was a scream, and flying out of the elevator was Zexion. Inside the elevator was Pete, grinning wickedly. "Pete…Axel, the timing's too perfect."

"Whaddaya mean?" Axel asked. "Just because we're talking about him and then he actually appears, doesn't mean anything. And Pete's just a jerk who deserves a little punishment."

"All right, break it up!" yelled Xigbar's voice, and the two saw Xigbar rushing to Zexion and restraining him while he tried to throw a punch at Pete.

"What was that for!?" Zexion yelled. "I was just trying to ride an elevator, and you have the nerve to push me out like that!?"

Pete walked out, and Lexaeus and Vexen walked up to him. They each grabbed one of Pete's shoulders and brought him to one end of the room. Zexion got away from Xigbar and stalked away, soon accompanied by Demyx.

The two walked up to Axel and Roxas. The elevator closed, and five minutes later, it opened again, letting two people walk out of it. The first to get out was Cloud, and the second was some other person.

He had long, silver hair that frames his face, along with blue, cat-like eyes. He wore a black leather jacket and black leather gloves. He smiled, and stared to the left, looking at Tifa who stood against a wall. He looked ahead of him and smirked at Cloud. Then his eyes trained on…Roxas.

"Ahem," he muttered, and his monotone voice somehow echoed through the whole room. "As you all know, your school is completely safe, so try not to think otherwise. Secondly, I hope you enjoy this school year, because I do all the funding for it. Lastly, I will not tolerate bullies—" He looked to Pete. "—or any other people with the desire to get themselves sent to prison. I am the School District President, Sephiroth."

A chill went through the air, as if his very name could make the temperature drop. There was also something about him. His face seemed like Cloud's…actually, it didn't seem like it. Roxas noticed it wasn't exactly like Cloud's, but a close second. When Roxas was around Cloud, he felt nothing, but when around Tifa, he felt brightness and joy and happiness. But in the presence of Sephiroth…it was a cold and dark feeling.

Axel must've noticed it too, because all of a sudden he backed away from the man. "This guy," Axel muttered silently. "He's the reason two members of his own gang are dead."

Someone from the crowd started to 'boo', but a loud stomp quieted things down. Walking out of a crowd was Xemnas, a frown on his face. "Whoever did that, if you ever disrespect this man, you'll be sentenced to jail."

"Did he…" Roxas mumbled. "Did he kill…my father…?"

"What?" Axel asked. "Why ask that?"

"My dad was in the Neutrals," Roxas admitted. "He could've been one of many who died because of this man. I'll have to ask him myself, but if I do, he may kill me…"

Sephiroth spoke, "The time has come. My reign over this school is now." A large sword appeared in his hand, as many students gasped. Sephiroth's eyes became red and his teeth were sharp. A large black, demonic wing elongated from his shoulder blade. He started laughing. "Roxas, you are mine to control." His voice was now raspy.

Cloud jumped from his position as Sephiroth started running towards Roxas. Roxas froze. His throat burned. His eyes went numb. The sight of some man rushing at him with a sword was too much to carry on his shoulders.

The sword was about to pelt Roxas, but stopped because of two intersecting swords. Roxas focused on Sephiroth, and standing in between Roxas and Sephiroth were Cloud and Tifa, each with a sword out.

"Why would you do this in public!?" Cloud yelled, but screamed in shock as the world around him suddenly became gray. Like melting metal, everyone except for Cloud, Tifa, Sephiroth, and Roxas turned into a puddle on the ground.

Sephiroth just laughed and disappeared.

Roxas started screaming with fear. He closed his eyes. And when he opened them, everything was back to normal. The students were all there. Sephiroth stood next to the elevator and smiled. Cloud and Tifa stood against a wall. Their eyes opened, and they both gasped. Was it in Roxas's head? But that couldn't be right…Cloud and Tifa both definitely noticed something.

"This guy," Axel muttered silently. "He's the reason two members of his own gang are dead." What did he just say? This was like déjà vu…Axel definitely said that earlier.

"Did he…did he kill…my father…?"Roxas's voice spoke without Roxas's free will. It was like someone had hit rewind on his life.

"What?" Axel asked. "Why ask that?"

Roxas couldn't handle it anymore. He just started screaming, much to everyone's surprise. He clutched his forehead and fell to his knees. "AAAAH!" he screamed, tears dripping from his eyes. "What…is going on?" He wiped his eyes.

Sephiroth didn't seem shocked at all. Axel looked at Roxas like he was growing a second head. "Uh…you feeling alright, Roxas?"

"So you didn't…you didn't see…" Roxas mumbled, beyond the point of anyone helping. It was hopeless. Roxas was a nervous wreck. Axel started to talk, but was cut off when Roxas jumped to his feet and stared at Cloud and Tifa. "Please tell me you saw…his black wing…red eyes…"

"Mentally insane, my students," Sephiroth said in a cold voice.

The last statement caught Cloud and Tifa's attention. They both gasped, and Tifa rushed over to Roxas. She looked Roxas in the eye, smiled slightly, and winked. She frowned again, felt his forehead, and said, "He's not mentally insane, Sephiroth, he's running fever, allowing him to hallucinate."

Roxas felt fine. This must be a trick planned out by Tifa. He was sure he felt fine, and not feverish at all.

Maleficent stood in the corner of the room, away from everyone, and mumbled to herself, "I did see…he's not running fever or hallucinating." A person in a dark cloak stood next to her and started laughing.

Back where Roxas stood, he was still dripping with sweat, scared out of his mind. Tifa grabbed his arm and rushed to the elevator. She pressed the 'down' button, and motioned her hand for Cloud to follow.

The blonde appeared at Tifa's side, mumbled something to her, and the three disappeared in the elevator. Axel was left speechless. Was his new friend going mad or what?

Cloud and Tifa were standing next to Roxas in the Main Office. Cloud looked at the boy and said, "You saw it too, then? I thought it was just him playing mind games on Tifa and I."

Roxas was still in shock but managed a simple 'Yes, Cloud."

Tifa started to cry. Tears flooded out and she said, "I'm sorry, Cloud and Ven…Roxas…I'm truly…sorry!" She fell to her knees, screaming in pain. "I want everything to be normal again! We need Ventus back, and maybe Sephiroth will disappear!"

"Tifa…" Roxas mumbled. "What rank was Ventus…my father…in this organization? What rank was he in the Neutrals?"

"He was…" Tifa mumbled. "He was our leader." For some reason, that didn't surprise Roxas at all. "After he died, things started falling apart and Sephiroth went out of control."

"Tifa, he doesn't need to know these things—" Cloud said with anger.

"Sephiroth was probably the one who killed your parents in the first place!" Tifa yelled. "Cloud and I were supposed to guard him, even though we ran from the Neutrals, but we failed! It's our fault…no…my fault that Sephiroth is targeting you. If not for us…for me… Sephiroth wouldn't have killed Ventus, and you wouldn't have come here."

"Tifa, just give it a rest!" Cloud yelled, but Tifa was beyond hearing.

"And after he kills Roxas—" Tifa said behind tears. "What's gonna happen to Aerith and the others? To me? And what about you!? It makes me so angry that I've never told you how I felt! The reason I turned down Sephiroth all that time ago was because I already liked someone! It was _you_, Cloud! But you were with Aerith and I had no business butting in, but I did. I ended up getting Aerith to hate us both, and we were exiled, along with Sephiroth! REMEMBER, CLOUD!? This is all _my _fault!"

"Shut up," Cloud said angrily. "It's not your—"

"But it is, Cloud, and I'm sorry…" Tifa said, now calming down a little. She looked to Roxas. "Sorry to bring you into this, Roxas…looks like I'm the one who needs counseling."

The bell rang, and Roxas and Tifa noticed that Cloud had pressed the bell's button. "Oh…" Roxas mumbled. "I guess…I'll see you later. I've gotta explain something to someone and tell him I'm not crazy."

"That sounds like a plan!" Tifa said, suddenly happy again. Her voice turned softer as well. "Please be careful."

Roxas left to the Crooked Ascension, and when he did, Cloud said, "Are you serious?"

Tifa turned around and saw Sephiroth right behind Cloud. "You…you really want to kill the boy, Sephiroth?"

"He's a descendant of my enemy, Tifa," Sephiroth replied in a cold voice. "What I want is him dead. It may not be today, but it will be before the end of this year."

"In the Memory's Skyscraper, he'll be safe," Cloud said, finally turning to Sephiroth. "And in the School of the Nobodies, Xemnas will be watching. You'll never get the chance to kill him." He blinked, and Sephiroth was gone.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Zexion's Backstory; Vexen's Interest

It was the third day of school. Roxas was sitting down in Vexen's class with Axel and Demyx at his table. Zexion and Saix traded places, and now Saix was the one at Marluxia and Larxene's table.

"We never really got to talk yesterday," Demyx said. "Roxas, what did you see in Sephiroth that no one else did?"

"I told you guys, it was a hallucination induced by a fever," Roxas explained. "But I saw Sephiroth…he said his reign would begin, and then he attacked me with a sword, and he was growing a black wing on his back and his eyes glowed red. Then Tifa and Cloud intervened, Sephiroth vanished, and the vision ended."

"Alright, settle down now," Vexen muttered. "It is time for a pop quiz. It's quizzing your brains to see what you know about dry ice, vinegar, and baking soda. It's quizzing you on your knowledge on the past two experiments. It's quizzing you on—"

"We get it," Larxene said in anger.

Vexen went pass around several sheets of paper to everyone. Roxas took a pencil from his schoolbag and wrote his name. Zexion stopped reading his book and took out a pencil of his own. After he finished writing his name, Zexion scanned the entire test, and then looked up to Vexen. "This test is completely easy. Every answer is easily obtained. Why, with this test I can actually train a bunch of four year old monkeys to do science. Every question is TOO easy."

"What?" Vexen asked. "How DARE you yell at a superior? Sniveling brat."

"I'm just saying," Zexion muttered to Vexen. "Make it a challenge for once. I'm sure even Larxene and Demyx could pass this test, and frankly, they're a little, what's the word? Inadequate?"

"You have guts to yell at me like that," Vexen said, "but still, I've got to admire your large brain. It's much like my own in my youth. You see—"

"Can we please take the test now?" Marluxia asked.

"Yeah, you're just showing favoritism!" Larxene yelled in rage. "And you never like your students to begin with, so…"

"Shut up," Vexen said, and then continued, "The test has begun. Once finished, put your test face-down so I know that you're done. The test is thirteen questions, plus a bonus question worth ten points. Begin!"

Zexion looked down at his test. _Question 1, _Zexion thought. _'How many degrees Fahrenheit is dry ice?' Well, that's simple. The answer is…'A block of dry ice has a surface temperature of -109.3 degrees Fahrenheit.' Perfect. Vexen did try to go the extra mile…this isn't even multiple choice._

He wrote down his answer, and Zexion thought to himself, _Question 2… 'How many degrees Celsius?' Oh yeah, it's… 'The temperature of dry ice is -78 degrees Celsius.' This is just too simple._

Not even a minute later and Zexion was on the bonus question. He answered it no problem, and put his test face-down. He yanked his book out and began his reading of _The Scientific Mind and its Pros and Cons._ That eight hundred page book always calmed Zexion.

He was the smartest in his family, and would often read his own _parents _to sleep!His grandpa was a scientist, but he wasn't smart enough to realize that drinking and driving was bad. He died two years ago. Zexion's dad was abusive after the death of Zexion's grandpa, resulting in his mom forcing herself to call the police, sending the father to jail.

Since then Zexion's mom was a nervous wreck and has been diagnosed with lung cancer and type 2 diabetes. Zexion has devoted all his time trying to find a cure for cancer to help his mom. But just recently, his mom had a stroke and died not even four weeks ago.

Zexion wanted to live with either of his two brothers, who were both twenty-four and twenty-six. But after living with them for two weeks, he decided that wasn't the best environment for him. He ran away from his brothers' home and to his uncle's. His uncle was the only person to rely on now.

His uncle was a world renowned scientist who discovered the famous Planet X and the cure for most diseases. But lately, his uncle started developing Alzheimer's after turning sixty-eight. The man wasn't able to handle life on his own so his son, Zexion's cousin, came to live with and take care of him.

Zexion hated his life now. Too many people in his life were taken away from him; his grandpa died, his dad was sent to jail, his mother passed away, his two brothers didn't care about him, and his uncle was on the verge of being taken by Alzheimer's. Six people…five gone and one about to be. Zexion couldn't care less what happened now.

All that was keeping him tied to this Earth was his books, his brains, and his friends. His cousin, too.

He looked to Roxas, who was still on question 8. Zexion chuckled and remembered how clueless he was at age eight, but has since become professor-material. If only he wasn't stuck at home helping his cousin with his uncle, Zexion could actually do something with his life.

"Done already?" a voice asked in a whisper, and Zexion looked up from his book to see Vexen towering over him. "I remember when I was your age…so young yet so smart. Reading and science and projects and experiments and everything else you could ask for."

"I haven't exactly had such an easy life," Zexion shot at the older man. "The only thing left for me is my brains and my friends. Other than that…good riddance, humanity."

"Don't talk like that," Vexen said with sympathy showing in his voice. It actually sounded as if he was on the verge of crying. "Things do get better, trust me."

"How would you know?" Zexion asked. "Did you witness your own mother being RIPPED away from you in less than a minute!?"

Zexion's outburst was so sudden that it had made everyone in class jump. Vexen kept a straight face and said, "I was friends with your mother, Zexion. Her name was Zanabelle, wasn't it?"

"You…were?" Zexion asked.

"Yes," Vexen said quietly. "She was a close friend of mine…we shared everything. I introduced her to your father, who she poured her heart and soul into. I then began developing feelings for her, and got angry when the two of them got married. I let my emotions get in the way of our friendship and chose to never see her again. Then I heard she had died and…" Tears started forming in his eyes.

"Is he actually crying?" Larxene whispered to Marluxia.

"Vexen…" Zexion muttered. "Everyone's watching…I suggest you stop—"

"QUIT WATCHING ME!" Vexen yelled, making everyone jump.

When the bell rang, everyone left the room. Vexen stayed at his desk, looking fascinated by Zexion's test. Vexen remembered Zexion's mother so well, but something in the room made him unsettled.

"Are you gonna enter, or not?" Vexen asked no-one, but then Xemnas walked out of the elevator, smiling. "Don't I even warrant a hello, Xemnas? As you see, I'm grading tests now."

"Yes, I know," Xemnas muttered. "Take a free day now. I have a substitute. All science teachers are to be reporting to a meeting in the Gray Area. No more classes the rest of the day for you."

Xemnas turned around and walked towards the elevator. "Wait!" Vexen screamed. "That Zexion kid…he's perfectly perfect. He's smart and driven, the perfect kid. He's just like—"

"You," Xemnas finished. "I'll check into that now. Zexion did seem the smart type. I believe that he will succeed in life."

"You know what this means, don't you?" Vexen said with a twisted smile. "We have a new Nobody, Superior!" Xemnas nodded and left the room through the elevator. "Yes…a new Nobody that will be perfect!"

The elevator door opened, and a teacher followed by fifteen students entered the room. "Shouldn't you be at that meeting, Vexen?" the woman asked. She had long blonde hair and sparkling green eyes, with bright red lipstick.

"Yes, I'll get there," Vexen replied. "I'll get there, sis."

Xemnas entered the Hall of Empty Melodies and spotted Zexion easily. He, Demyx, Marluxia and Saix were on a basketball team against Roxas, Axel, and Larxene. Xigbar stood in the corner of the room, and immediately saw Xemnas.

"So?" Xigbar asked. "You don't normally go into classrooms unless you find a good, future Nobody! So, who's it gonna be? Roxas?"

"No," Xemnas said, pointing to Zexion. "That book smart kid is extraordinary. Vexen said that himself, and we all know that this is true about Zexion because Vexen usually NEVER compliments a student. You know how he hates children."

"Zexion!" Xigbar yelled, and the kid went running to the coach. "Xemnas needs you in the Grey Area!"

"Huh?" Zexion asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Xemnas said. "I need to have a word with you in the Grey Area, and it involves something Vexen had said about you. How you're so smart and driven and everything." The man smiled, and Zexion just shrugged.

Xigbar said, "Are you two still here?" He smiled a cold smile. "Get going, Zexion! Xemnas!"

The two entered the elevator and went straight to the Grey Area. "So…" Zexion muttered while on the way. "What's this about?"

"Ever hear about the Heartless and Nobodies?" Xemnas asked. "They're two groups of people who are constantly at war with each other. You see, this school is a Nobody-based school, meant for getting new recruits for the Nobodies."

"Huh?" Zexion asked. "That could get you sent to prison!"

"I'm Superior of the Nobodies," Xemnas said, making Zexion gasp in shock. "I can't get arrested. That's the law of the Gang Wars. Leaders rule the city, my friend. We rule. I've heard from Vexen that you are similar to him in so many ways. You see, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, and I are Nobodies, and it's our job to recruit new members. That's when Vexen and I found you."

"Whoa, wait up," Zexion said with fear in his voice. The door opened, and the two of them stepped out. The door closed. "You're saying I can become a Nobody if I wanted to?"

"Oh, you have no choice," Xemnas said, and started laughing. "I mean, you get paid so much in this business. At least one thousand dollars a week, little Zexion. That's enough to…oh, I don't know…maybe it's enough to help out your poor little uncle."

Zexion backed away from the man. "Wait…how do you know about him?"

"We know everything!" Xemnas yelled. "He's just a tiny speck on the things that we know. We know your birthday, your jailed father, your grades from Pre-K to third grade, and your poor dead mother."

That drew the line. Zexion screamed, "Never talk about her like that! Ever! Fine, I'll join the Nobodies, if it means helping my uncle. In fact, I'll try to get my friends to join! Ha! Then we'll all be happy! We'll be getting paid so much, get to hang out whenever, everything! But really…why did you start getting new recruits all of a sudden. You have hundreds stationed all over the country."

"Yes, yes," Xemnas said, waving his hand in circles. "The reason is because…there maybe a couple Heartless stationed here in the school, right under our noses. We don't know who, but you've encountered at least one of them. His name's Pete. Him and this girl, Maleficent, are starting to gather more Heartless, and a couple are in this school."

Xemnas grabbed Zexion's arm so suddenly, Zexion yelped in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"The initiation ceremony!" Xemnas yelled. He dug into his left pocket with his free hand and took out a needle. It was one of those that a doctor uses to give you a shot. "Don't resist, or it'll only hurt you worse."

"AAH!" Zexion screamed. "Child abuse! Get away!" Xemnas pulled up Zexion's sleeve, and in seconds, the needle was in the skin of his arm. It felt funny at first. Not even like a shot. It didn't hurt at all. But then Zexion felt the pressure of liquid squeezing into his blood stream. It made his arm numb. Xemnas removed the needle and put it back into his pocket. A little blood dribbled out of the small opening in the skin.

"It is done now," Xemnas said. "You are a Nobody."

"Huh?" Zexion asked. Now his arm started to burn. In place of the shot, an emblem appeared on his arm. It was white and kind of resembled a splintered, upside-down heart.

Zexion immediately felt dizzy afterwards. He fell onto his back, and looked to the side to see Xemnas leaving the Grey Area and into the elevator. As soon as the door closed, Zexion passed out.

Zexion opened his eyes. He was still playing basketball. He tried to think what happened. He was playing basketball, and then went see Xemnas, and then joined the Nobodies…and here he was, playing basketball like nothing had happened. It was like the whole initiation was an…illusion.

He looked to Xigbar, who smiled and winked at him. Zexion knew what he saw, and knew that was all real. That's why Xigbar is smiling suspiciously like that. Another reason he knew that all happened…he felt a burning sensation in his arm. Zexion was now a Nobody.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Trials of Friendship; Saix's Decision

It was the fourth day of school. Thursday. For some reason, Thursday was Saix's favorite day of all. In Dark City, that day is when the moon shines its brightest. He loved that moon.

He was sitting alone that recess. He saw Roxas and Axel sitting with Demyx and Zexion, and felt as if a nail was drilled into his heart. _Why is Axel with Roxas!? _He asked himself. _I know I'm the one who told him he could have two friends at once, but now I'm feeling left out._

"What's wrong?" asked a voice, and Saix looked to his right and saw Xigbar.

"Nothing," Saix moaned in despair. "None of your business. What concerns me doesn't concern you." Saix sat up and turned around, only to be confronted by Xigbar. How'd he even get around him so fast? "What do you want?"

"I always see you staring at that moon like it's a loved one," Xigbar said. "Why is that? Is it because of Sydney?"

Saix jumped at the sound of that name. "How do you know about her?"

Sydney was Saix's dead sister. When she was alive, she was seventeen years old and studying the moon. It always fascinated her, and Saix despised her for it. He told her the moon isn't that interesting, but Sydney wouldn't listen to him. She ended up spending every night under the stars, staring at the moon until she fell asleep. Saix's parents had told him to join her and keep an eye on her. He did, and actually liked hanging out and talking with her. He realized the subject of the moon fascinated him.

And then it happened. So suddenly, Sydney was crushed by falling debris. Saix saw the junk fall from the sky, like it came from the moon. He told his parents about it, but they just said it was from a tree. Sydney died in the hospital the next afternoon.

Every night after that, he could have sworn he heard her voice in his sleep. And every time he looked at the moon, he felt a presence calling out to him. It was like her spirit was on the moon.

"I know because you know; that's how the Nobodies work," Xigbar said silently.

"You're…" Saix mumbled, but couldn't find any words.

"Join Xemnas and I on our conquest of the world," Xigbar said into Saix's ear. In a second, a purple mist surrounded the two, and when it vanished, they were in a small room with a single couch in it. They were sitting down. "You are in a portal within the Space Continuum. Come with us, now! We urgently need you."

"Why me?" Saix asked. "What do the Nobodies have to offer me? Bringing back the dead? Like that can happen. I'd like it if you returned us to our own plane of existence, now. Please."

"You have no choice," Xigbar said. "Xemnas now realized his heart was telling him to target a select few students to become the perfect Nobodies, and his eyes focused on you and your friends you have classes with. Zexion is already with us."

"Huh?" Saix asked. "That know-it-all is actually a Nobody? He despises violence."

"Yes, he does," Xigbar said in an annoyed tone. "But he and Vexen are our tacticians, not our fighters. You can choose to become a fighter, if you'd like. Actually, you and Axel."

"No!" Saix yelled. "I can't…we can't…we're good, not evil!"

"The Nobodies are not evil," Xigbar explained. "They're just here to carry out orders and fight the Heartless. We're not evil. Except for maybe Xemnas and I…as if."

"Let me choose," Saix said. "Give me until the end of recess. I'll make my choice by then." He sat up abruptly and said, "Let me out of here, now, Xigbar." Xigbar snapped his fingers, and Saix reappeared on the couch next to Axel. It seemed as if Axel didn't notice. "Axel…"

"Yeah?" Axel asked, looking to Saix. "You need something?"

"Oh, uh…" Saix fumbled his words. "What should I do? I'm lost, and I need advice from my best friend. That's what I need. Comfort. Things are happening to quickly to—"

"Why would I help you?" Axel asked. "I'm not alive for the purpose of helping you out! I'm alive to be Roxas's friend! Nothing more!" Axel's voice seemed to have a tone of evil within it. His eyes grew wide and golden. The same gold as Xigbar's and Xemnas's.

"Axel…you're not him," Saix said with despair. Axel vanished into thin air, and was replaced by Roxas. "Roxas? Are you doing this?" Roxas's eyes were glowing yellow. He smirked.

"Not me," Roxas said with an edgy voice. "The Nobodies have the power to channel their thoughts into the minds of students within the school, allowing you all to see what you grieve the most. Axel's my friend now, and you just need to learn to die without him!"

Roxas turned around, facing the opposite direction. There was a face on the back of Roxas's head though. And that face had flaming red hair and green eyes. "Got it memorized?" the familiar voice of Axel said from the face on the back of Roxas's head.

Saix backed away. "Xigbar! Xemnas! What do you want me to do!?" he screamed, closing his eyes. He opened them, and standing in front of him were Roxas, Axel, Xigbar, and… Sydney. No, it couldn't be. But it was. This Sydney had long blue hair and brown eyes, and a cruel smile. "Sydney…is it you?"

Her brown eyes turned to golden and said, "Join the Nobodies. Join US."

Saix woke up. He was lying flat on his back on a couch, and towering over him was Demyx. Normal Demyx,; not a crazed figment of his imagination. Demyx said, "That's my spot, thank you."

"Xigbar?" Saix asked angrily. "Have you seen Xigbar?"

"No…"Demyx muttered. "Go check the office downstairs. I saw him going down on the elevator. You might still be able to catch him, if you hurry up. I haven't seen Zexion. He went off with Vexen for something. I dunno."

Saix jumped up and ran away from the confused Demyx. He was nearly reaching the elevator when something caught his eye. Axel and Roxas were sitting down after heading for the snack-shack, a place they could buy all sorts of things. They were talking and laughing, and in their hands were ice-cream bars.

Each had a brown stick and a blue-colored ice-cream on it. It was Axel and Saix's favorite. Sea-Salt Ice-Cream, the salty, yet sweet tasting ice-cream of their home town.

Saix screamed in anger and thought to himself, _NO! He can't have that with Roxas! That's it! _He bellowed in rage, impatiently beat on the elevator button, and when the door opened, he ran in, not paying attention if anyone was in there. He clicked the button to go to the office, and then sensed a presence.

He whipped around and saw Xigbar, cross-armed and leaning against the wall with a huge smirk across his face. "Did you like what you saw?" Saix ran at Xigbar and grabbed his suit collar. "Ooh, I guess not. A feisty one, aren't ya?"

"You want me to join?" Saix asked. "There's no point in running away. You'd always be there. There to take me away from my friends. But that doesn't matter because I have no friends. Not anymore."

"Good choice," Xigbar said, and yanked a needle from his pocket. "This blood inside the needle infuses Nobody DNA into your bloodstream, binding you into a covenant with us. You won't be able to escape after that."

"Give me that!" Saix yelled, grabbed the needle, and drove it into his own neck. He howled like a wolf after he pulled the needle out. It burned like crazy, but Saix didn't mind. His ears became pointed and his eyes changed to an orangey-gold color. On his neck was the Nobody insignia.

"Surprising," Xigbar said with interest. "Zexion fought, while you take it like a champ. A Nobody vessel indeed, Saix."

Xigbar vanished, the elevator door opened, and Saix saw the Grey Area. He walked over to Axel, who had just left Roxas and was now talking to Larxene. Saix grabbed Axel's wrist and dragged him away to the elevator. That's when Saix told the truth.

"Yeah?" Axel asked. "What is it? You seem tense. And your eyes and ears…"

"I'm a Nobody now," Saix said. "Xigbar gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. This is a school run by Nobodies, and it's best for me to join the crowd, Axel." He had an expressionless face.

"Yeah, well…" Axel mumbled, the replied, "You normally don't joke around, so…you're telling the truth. But…you're sure things are better this way?"

"I never expected you to question it," Saix replied. "If you could be friends with one of us…why would you choose that boy, Roxas? Or put it this way…which would you rather suffer the loss of: some make-believe friendship, or a real one?" He walked away from Axel, his back to the redhead, and said, "Now things are finally right again. Of course we're better off this way. We have to set things right. There is simply too much on the line…Axel."

Saix walked away. Axel just frowned. Saix walked over to the large window, and standing there was Zexion. "Zexion," Saix mumbled, getting the boy's attention. "I know you're a Nobody. I'm one too."

Cloud was at the desk in the office when Xigbar appeared next to him out of thin air. "We're getting more, one by one," he said to Cloud. "Those kids are so gullible. We now have more Nobodies. We'll soon beat all of the Heartless out there."

"You went after kids?" Cloud asked. "Are you joking? Don't touch Roxas at all, or we'll…"

"What'll you Neutrals do to Xemnas and I?" Xigbar asked. "Send us to the Realm of Darkness to rot for all eternity? As if. You and Tifa and the rest have no guts. We'll get to Roxas eventually. Right now we've got two, but soon we'll have the rest of that group. Oh, yeah, where's Xemnas anyway?"

"Looking for the Heartless," Tifa's voice said, stepping through the main door. "I thought that would've been obvious. There's still three here we can't seem to find."

Pete and Maleficent were in the Grey Area, standing by the wall on the far right. Standing next to them was the kid in the dark coat. He had the hood up, and when he spoke, it was a teen's voice. "Maleficent, Pete…you two be careful. They'll find you for sure, the way you stick out."

Pete vanished into darkness, while Maleficent stayed behind. "Be careful yourself, Riku. Ansem would hate it if you were caught." The girl disappeared into a dark portal.

"Those two had better not screw anything up," Riku said, and then vanished into darkness as well.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Lost friends; Roxas's Shock and Rage (Part 1)

It was Friday, and Axel sat alone with Roxas in the Grey Area for morning recess. Axel couldn't wrap his mind around what happened yesterday. Since then, Saix and Zexion, two friends, seemed really distant and far off. Zexion was always with Vexen, and Saix was always seen with Xigbar. Xemnas, who's usually always around, had completely disappeared, for whatever reason. All that was left for Axel were Roxas and Demyx, his two best friends.

Roxas noticed Axel's saddened face and said, "Something the matter, Axel?"

"Yeah, I could use the cheering up," Axel replied in a sad tone. "Saix and I had a fight yesterday, and him and Zexion completely abandoned us. Haven't you noticed?"

"You're right," Roxas said. "What's with them anyway?"

"They're—" Axel was debating on whether or not to tell Roxas that Saix had joined the Nobodies. For all he knew, Zexion was a Nobody too. Things were falling apart and it was only the fifth day of school. "They're becoming distant. They don't have time for us anymore." It wasn't a complete lie. Axel just couldn't think of how Roxas would react if he knew those two were Nobodies. "Don't worry—"

"I'm worrying because you're worried, Axel," Roxas snapped at him. "I'm worried about you." Roxas stood up. "See ya later. I'm going find Demyx."

As soon as Roxas was gone, Axel heard a voice in his head. _Which would you rather suffer the loss of: some make-believe friendship, or a real one?_ Axel frowned. Those words kept repeating in his head. _There's simply too much on the line… Axel._

Axel lowered his head, and then he heard the voice of Saix again. This time it sounded realistic, and not in his mind. "I want you to side with us. Without you, we remain incomplete."

Axel looked up and saw Saix, glaring down at him. "Who's 'we'? The Nobodies? Forget them. I don't need them. I'm going along fine, Saix."

"No, you're not," Saix erupted. "You're sulking in despair because your two friends had joined the Nobodies. But if you had joined with us, you'd never be alone in this world! Take Roxas with you, I don't care! As long as you're happy."

"I'm not happy!" Axel yelled, getting several people's attentions. "The Nobodies are evil, and cruel, and much worse! They only know killing and hating and everything else! Me and Roxas don't need a life like that!"

"You have no choice."

Saix grabbed Axel's wrist, but Axel jerked it away. "What's your problem!? You think you can do whatever you want? I'm my own person! I'm sick of this…just get away and out of sight!"

"Axel…" Saix muttered. "Please come…now!" He grabbed Axel's hand and yanked it upward, making Axel fling up from his seat. To defend himself, he grabbed Saix's arm and twisted. "STOP!"

Saix pushed Axel away, knocking the redhead to the ground. "I'm my own person," Axel repeated with fire in his eyes. "Don't try to change me."

Axel tried to run away, but Saix ran faster and grabbed Axel's arms. Xigbar appeared in front of Axel and grabbed his neck. "Sorry, kiddo," Xigbar said. "I usually don't torture the students this much, but it's a request from Saix. He desperately wants you to come over to our side instead of staying alone."

Axel started coughing. "SAIX!" he yelled. "Call him…call him off! Someone's gonna see this and send you to jail, Mr. Xigbar! Got it memorized?"

"No one can see," Xigbar said with a smirk. "We're within a portal of the Space Continuum. Nobody can see us. Only a select few like Xemnas, Sephiroth, Saix, and your buddy."

"What's Roxas and Saix gotta do with this?" Axel asked. "They're just kids! Leave them alone!"

"I don't need to be left alone," Saix said with a slight smile. Then he frowned. "I hate to hurt you, but you wouldn't listen to reason."

A large purple portal appeared next to Xigbar. "This sends us to Vexen's laboratory! Only Zexion's in there now," Xigbar said, "but that doesn't matter. Come with us."

Roxas was talking with Demyx when he noticed Saix and Xigbar struggling with Axel. There were loads of people around the three, but none of them heard or saw anything. Why is it that only Roxas saw it? "Demyx, help me get to Axel."

"Huh?" Demyx asked, and looked around the room. "Axel isn't even in here. I guess I'll go with you—"

"Demyx, remember that skill Xigbar has?" Roxas asked with a terrified voice. "The Space Continuum? That's what Xigbar's using…him and Saix are hurting Axel in this room, and only I can see through the portal."

"If you say so…" Demyx said with confusion. He didn't believe Roxas for a second, but went along with it anyway. "I'll go help you 'save' Axel and 'free' him."

"I'm not joking!" Roxas yelled, grabbed Demyx's wrist, and started running towards Axel, Xigbar, and Saix. Saix walked into the purple portal, and Xigbar threw Axel into it. Afterwards, Xigbar walked in. Before the portal disappeared, Roxas pushed Demyx into the portal and jumped in soon after.

The room they were now in was white. There were computers scattered around and large book shelves. Roxas and Demyx were underneath a table hidden from the others.

In the room was Zexion, sitting at a desk and reading a book. Xigbar sat cross armed on a recliner. Lastly, Saix was grabbing hold of Axel's arms, keeping him from escaping.

"You were right," Demyx mumbled. "Zexion's here too."

"Oh, Axel," Zexion said without looking up from his book. "Don't struggle. The Nobody life pays the perfect amount of money. Plus, you get to spend all your time with us…your friends."

Axel fell onto his knees, dropping from Saix's grip. He was defeated. Now Roxas was confused. He heard Zexion say something about the 'Nobody life'. Did that mean…Xigbar, Saix, and Zexion were Nobodies?

Roxas started sweating, and Demyx said, "No way…not possible." Then he screamed, "ZEXION!"

Demyx got out from underneath the table. "Demyx!" Roxas whispered loudly, but not loud enough for the others to hear.

As soon as Demyx showed himself to the others, Xigbar sat up and grabbed Demyx by the back of the neck. "Oh, I see, we've got ourselves a hero here. As if," Xigbar said annoyingly, making Roxas scowl. "Demyx, however did you see us? I thought my portal kept us invisible."

Zexion shouted, "Don't hurt either of them! I swear, all of you are hard-headed. I told you guys specifically NOT to use violence in Vexen's lab! You shouldn't hurt Axel or Demyx anyway. They're my friends, you know."

"Whatever," Xigbar let go of Demyx. "We're going through a difficult time in our lives…the Heartless are the cause. It's because of them that we have to resort to getting children as recruits."

Xigbar yanked out a needle that held the blood of a Nobody. He dropped down to Axel and shoved it into Axel's right hand. Axel felt burning. That's all he felt. Burning. It felt like fire was coursing through his veins. Axel yanked the needle out, and blood flew everywhere.

"AAAH!" Axel screamed. His eyes were red and his forehead was burning. His hands burned most of all. His blood was burning. He felt anger, he felt rage, he felt sorrow…and then he snapped. He shot up and grabbed Saix's neck so suddenly. "SAIX!"

Demyx grabbed Axel's hand and yanked the redhead away from Saix. "Stop, Axel…it's over. They won." Saix took a needle out himself and drove it into Demyx's chest. Demyx fell onto his knees.

Roxas started to cry. What was happening to him? School was okay, until now. The Nobodies and the Heartless had to invade their lives. Roxas's life. Roxas's destiny.

A weird bright blue liquid rushed out of the hole in Demyx's skin.

Roxas then felt a hand on his shoulder, and in seconds, Roxas was no longer looking at the lab. He was in the office. Looking into the eyes of Cloud.

"I didn't ask for your help," Roxas shot at the other blonde. "I was about to handle things, but then Axel and Demyx…and Saix, Zexion, and Xigbar…"

"They're all Nobodies," Cloud told him. "I'm sorry, but it is true. Vexen got Xemnas to turn Zexion to the Nobody side, and then Xigbar recruited Saix. From there, Saix and Xigbar recruited Axel and Demyx. From what I've seen in the patterns…Zexion saw an illusion. He turned into a Nobody through an illusion. Saix turned into a Nobody and howled like a wolf, like he loved the moon so much. Axel felt a burning sensation all over his body and Demyx had water rush from his blood. Apparently, they all became Nobodies while feeling an emotion or a feeling that they love. Such as…Saix loves the moon and Axel loves fire."

"I don't see your point," Roxas said. "Is all this coincidental? Or—are they gonna come after me to? I mean…yes, the pattern you noticed. All of the new recruits are kids from Xemnas's group that first day of school. The group he gave a tour to. That just leaves Larxene, Marluxia, and I."

"Xemnas is also after Luxord, the art teacher," Cloud said. "I saw him talking to Xigbar about Luxord being a worthy fighter, and how that when the time is right, the man will be siding with them. Anything can happen today, Roxas. That is why…you should stay away from any of your friends."

"No!" Roxas yelled. "Axel's my best friend now! I can't leave him over some stupid gang! Anyway…how do you know how everyone felt after being transformed into a Nobody? You've been spying on us?"

"Don't tell anybody this, but…" Cloud muttered. "Even though Sephiroth and Xemnas forbid it, the Neutrals can see everything in this school. We monitor everything…even in the Space Continuum."

"What?" Roxas asked. "But only a select few can see inside the Space Continuum, right? I know I can, because you saw how I ended up in that lab! What about Xemnas? I'm sure he can! How about you, Tifa, and Sephiroth? Huh?"

"None of your business," Cloud said.

"What about all the Neutrals!?" Roxas screamed, now becoming furious. "Can they do everything!? Why can't I be with my friends? Why can I see things others can't? Why are you all…"

"What's this about?" Cloud asked. "Please tell me…"

"MY FATHER!" Roxas yelled, tears in his eyes. "Could he see these things!? Is he the reason I'm here? Is he the reason I'm fated to join the Nobodies? Because he's dead?" Cloud tried to talk, but Roxas just ran off.

Roxas ran into the Crooked Ascension, and entered an elevator. There was already someone inside. It was that guy in the hooded cloak, Riku. "Hey," the boy said casually.

Roxas sat on the ground and buried his head in his lap, resting his arms on his knees. "Shut…shut up…"

"Sorry," Riku said. Roxas looked up at him but couldn't read his face. It wasn't even shown. "But please tell me…what's eating at you?"

"People expect me to choose…" Roxas moaned. "My friends are now Nobodies…and my father was a Neutral…and…and—forget it; I'm done with this. Now and forever."

Roxas started calming down, but then Riku had to speak. "I hate the Nobodies, and don't choose the Neutrals just because you want equality. In my opinion, I like the Heartless more. At least we don't murder anymore."

Roxas's eyes then became red with rage. "A Heartless, are you? For all I know, the Heartless OR the Nobodies could've killed my father!"

"Your father's dead?" Riku asked. "And he was in the Neutrals, the most protected gang in the entire world. How would he be dead? Hey, was he the leader? Was his name Ven—"

"SHUT UP!" Roxas yelled, his face getting as red as a tomato. "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"It's okay," Riku mumbled. "My father and your father were both killed in the exact same place. By a man named—I can't remember. This was…weird. It was like…this person held two guns. He had a golden eye, too. That's how the police described him. They also said this man was following orders from a Nobody."

"You know so much," Roxas said quietly. "Thanks. Thanks a lot, kid."

"Riku," Riku replied, telling Roxas his name. "And your welcome. I didn't want to grow up in the Heartless…the boss just took me in when my father was killed. Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness. My authority figure and my worst enemy. But I've gotta follow orders or me and the rest of my family's dead."

The elevator stopped, and when the door opened, they saw the Grey Area. Classes have already started, it seemed. Roxas had made a new friend. But when he looked back to Riku, the boy was already gone. Just like that.

_So, _Roxas thought. _My dad and his dad knew each other and were killed in the same place by the same person. But who killed them? _

Roxas was then greeted by Axel and Demyx, who popped out of nowhere, looking shaken up. Roxas looked up at the two and asked, "Nobodies?" The two nodded in agreement, and left for their classes, being tardy.

_"Who is it?" Cloud whispered._

_"It's Leon," Tifa said in tears. "It's really him…" She focused her attention on the phone now. "Leon, Sephiroth killed Wakka…I thought you should know." She paused. "Why did you call?" Pause. "This weekend? Are you sure about that?" Another pause. "I understand…yes, thank you. Say hello to Aerith and Yuffie for me. And Leon—" She paused for a second. "—I'm so sorry for running away with Cloud…thanks for accepting us again after all that trouble…bye, Leon."_

_She hung up the phone, and looked up at Cloud with a smile. "This weekend…" Cloud repeated Tifa's words. "What's this weekend?"_

_"Our first meeting in years, Cloud," Tifa replied, crying tears of joy._

That phone call on the first day of school…and Cloud couldn't wait to get to the meeting. It was Friday, the day of the meeting. This was the first meeting in years since the Neutrals broke up.

It was the end of the day, and everybody was headed home. Except for Cloud and Tifa. They sat in the Teacher's Lounge, discussing what to talk about during the meeting that night.

"Roxas ran off earlier," Cloud said, changing the subject. "He thinks everything now is connected to his father…he couldn't be any closer to the truth. He is the Key that Connects Everything. The Key of Destiny!"

"Yeah, but—" Tifa started, but stopped herself. She didn't know how to begin. "Roxas is afraid, Cloud. He doesn't know the Heartless too well, he's getting too involved with the Neutrals and the Nobodies, and pretty soon he's gonna be the cause of the biggest gang war of all time. You know Xemnas and Ansem are gonna try to take Roxas, and we can't let that happen, turning into a full-out war."

"I know that, you know that, everyone in the Neutrals knows that!" Cloud said. "Roxas needs to enjoy childhood before he gets sucked into a world that doesn't concern him."

"It does concern him, Cloud," Tifa said. "I know I don't want him in the Neutrals, Nobodies, or Heartless…but this involves him and his father. We're at a crossroads. Be dominated by the other two gangs, or have Roxas to learn and save us!"

"We have warriors," Cloud said, getting into Tifa's face. "I know that Roxas is just a scared, upset boy because of what they did to his father. And his mother too! She wasn't even a part of this, and yet she was in the crossfire! Roxas can't be the same! He'll die before we get this over with!"

Riku was in a dark room with Maleficent, Pete, Captain Hook, and Ursula. "He was shot down," Riku mumbled. "Oogie is no more. We're one less Heartless because of Xemnas. Why'd he have to butt in?" Then his mood changed. "I met Ventus's kid…Roxas, his name is, I think. He said the Nobodies are after him and his friends. I was going to offer him a chance at becoming one of us, but apparently he doesn't want to be in either gang. He doesn't want to be a Nobody, or a Neutral, so bringing up the Heartless was a big mistake."

"Yeah, well," Maleficent muttered. "Where's Hades at? He's late, I assume?"

"No," Ursula said with a grin. "He's tending to Ansem's every whim. He's getting orders left and right…it's unbearable! How can he survive torture like that?"

Riku said, "I'll keep an eye on Roxas, just in case. We'll see what actions he'll take in the course of a week."

Cloud and Tifa stood in front of Memory's Skyscraper. In front of the door to the place was Aerith, and to her side was Cid. "Desk Lady," he said in a loud voice. "I think that these two have proved themselves worthy of becoming Neutrals again."

"We've always been Neutrals," Tifa replied. "We've just been away, that's all. We're welcome, right?"

"Right!" Aerith screamed. "We're all happy to actually talk with you guys again, instead of those three-minute conversations we've been having the past week."

The door opened, and a girl bounced outside. She has short, black hair, and a metal headband with two green tassels. She wears a yellow scarf, a green tube top with two blue belts holding it up, tan short-shorts with another loose, blue belt around her waist, white socks that reach about mid-thigh, orange shoes, and mesh sleeves on her arms that disappear into orange, fingerless gloves with black bands constricting the ends. On her exposed stomach was the symbol of the intertwined snakes.

"Hello, Cloudy-Poo and Tifa!" the girl yelled in a child-like voice, despite being sixteen. "Remember me? I'm the Great-Ninja Yuffie!" Out of thin air, a large, metallic throwing star larger than her head appeared in her right hand. Then it vanished.

"Yuffie…" Cloud muttered silently. "Have you been alright? As hyperactive as ever, I assume?"

"You know it!" Yuffie exclaimed, jumped into the air, and landed in front of Cloud and Tifa. "How've you been? We've been fine. In fact, we've come up with a breakthrough! What if…we pose as Ansem and Xemnas over the internet, get the Heartless and Nobodies into one building, and then BLOW IT UP!"

"Yeah…sure…" Cid moaned. "Anyway…we just happy you two could show up, what with the recent gang wars between the Heartless and Nobodies. And Yuffie, we be breakin' laws by blowin' up a building and commitin' mass murder."

"We think Sephiroth is after Roxas," Tifa said, and as soon as she said Sephiroth's name, Yuffie's personality went from bubbly to grim. "Ventus's child is in danger, and the only thing protecting him is us. Ansem's gonna find out about him, Xemnas is trying to lure him into the Nobodies, and Sephiroth's trying to kill the boy. Three entities after this one child."

"Should we really talk about this here?" Aerith said. "The last thing we need is some random guest here calling the police and telling them about us and finding out more."

She stepped to the door and opened it, allowing the others to go inside. Once they were all inside, Aerith followed after. Cid opened the staff-only door, and the five entered the room.

The door closed. Inside the room was a large round desk with a computer in the center. The symbol with the intertwined snakes was under the computer, on the wall, and on the rug.

Sitting in a recliner at the table, looking at stuff on the computer, was a teenager. He had long, brown hair, his bangs swept to the left side of his face. He wore a short, black jacket with a white undershirt. His eyes are blue and he bears a distinctive scar, which runs diagonally across the bridge of his nose. In the center of this scar is a smaller version of the intertwined snakes.

"How's it goin', Squall Leonhart!?" Yuffie asked in a bright smile.

"It's Leon," the teen said in a monotone, yet angry-sounding voice. "We've got the Neutrals together at last. Cloud, Tifa…welcome back to the group. I'm glad you are here…in our desperate hour."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Neutral Conference; Sephiroth's Actions (Part 2)

Leon stared at the five Neutrals with an expressionless face, and then said, "Aerith Gainsborough, Yuffie Kisaragi, Cid Highwind, Cloud Strife, and Tifa Lockhart…I've located another worthy Neutral."

"Huh?" Cloud asked. "Is that the first thing you have to say? We have a new member? How? I thought we stopped getting new members after Wakka…this is weird."

The door opened, and a teen entered. He seemed out of breath. The first thing everyone noticed was the large intertwined-snakes-symbol on his forearm. His hairstyle was short, with thick black spikes with bangs framing his face. His eyes are bright blue. He wore bright blue pants and a gray, armor-like shirt. He wore brown, knee-high sandals with black socks. He wore black gloves, and in his hand was a sword. He had no sleeves, showing off the Neutral symbol on his forearm.

"Oh, no…" Aerith muttered. "Zack Fair—I've hoped to never see you again. After what happened." Everyone looked to Aerith, showing surprised faces as if they never expected these two to know each other.

"I do remember you," Cloud muttered. "Zack, was it? We were sort of friends."

"What happened between you two, Aerith?" Yuffie asked with an opened up mouth, ready to hear the story. "I've just gotta here every last bit of detail!"

"Come on, Aerith!" Zack yelled, showing his fifteen-year-old voice. "Just say you'll go out with me! Now!" He had a slight smile. This outburst surprised everyone, even Leon. Aerith shook her head, making Zack stomp with fury. "C'mon! Hey, how about one date? Then we call it quits."

"ZACK!" Leon screamed. "Can you please worry about this some other time…or never…anyway, why are we all here today? To discuss one very important subject. And his name is not to be mentioned within this room. We'll call him the One Winged Angel, or the OWA, for now."

Yuffie shivered in the very mention of Sephiroth. What if she met him in real life? She's seen what he could do. "A war, I'm guessing…" Yuffie said in a depressed voice. "Ansem and Xemnas will fight over that Roxas kid, while at the same time we deal with OWA who wants to kill him, causing the biggest gang war in history. Right?"

Everybody took their seats. Zack breathed heavily. "I've met Seph—OWA, once. He tried to kill me once, but Cloud saved me. No one deserves to die. If I were to, that day, everything would be different. Because I know a way to kill him once and for all. "

"How?" Aerith said, showing interest. "He is the embodiment of darkness itself. Stronger than Ansem or Xemnas. If we can't beat any one of them, how can we defeat the One Winged Angel?"

"It can't be done though," Zack mumbled. "It requires too much sacrifice, and Leon won't allow it, anyway."

"Tell us," Aerith commanded. "Please, Zack…"

"We would need to—" Zack said, tears in his eyes. "We would need to kill Cloud, killing both Tifa and OWA."

"I knew it," Tifa said in a soft-spoken voice. "The only true way to get rid of OWA would be to kill either me or Cloud." Cloud started to say something, but Tifa held her hand up to stop him. "I think they should know now. We've figured this out a while back, Leon…Cloud was separated into three people. Himself, his light half, me, and his dark half…the One Winged Angel. We're not entirely sure how it happened, but some freak thunder storm struck Cloud's energy, creating OWA and I."

"We had no idea," Aerith said quietly. "Are you three the only ones who knew of this?"

"Zack also knew," Cloud said. "I should think that was obvious. It's not like he wants me dead, it's just that that's the only way to stop that Demon of Darkness. Killing me, or Tifa, to disrupt the balance between us, causing the rest to crumble out of existence. OWA won't die; only if he allows it. That's a thing with this Light and Darkness Spell…we can only die if we allow it. Tifa and I would be willing, but OWA wouldn't be too happy with the thought of dying. But if the two of us, Tifa and I, willingly let you kill one of us, the other two would cease to exist."

Yuffie shuddered. "This is…dark. I want him gone so badly, but I can't let you two, my best friends, die. I know what must be done…gather every Neutral ever, recruit more, and maybe, just maybe…we can win."

"He won't reveal himself unless Roxas is with us," Leon said. "Yuffie, that plan is just idiotic. Sephiroth can't kill Cloud or Tifa unless they allow it, right? But he can kill every other member of the Neutrals in the blink of an eye. Would you risk all of our lives for the sake of some hunch you have?"

"WE CAN WIN!" Yuffie screamed. "Cloud and Tifa can distract him, while we get a bunch of explosives and—"

"That won't work!" Cloud yelled. "Explosives to Sephiroth are like balloons pelting a toddler. Not much effect. I suggest…we wait and see, I guess."

Sephiroth was standing in a dark room, his eyes shining red in the darkness. He closed his eyes and listened real hard. Then he opened his eyes. "They're talking about me, all right. Minions, go!"

About five bat-like creatures appeared out of nothing, each with glowing red eyes and yellowed fangs. "Now, Seifer Almasy, Raijin, Fujin, and Vivi Orunitia."

Four figures stepped out of the darkness, showing themselves to Sephiroth, their leader. The leader of this group, Seifer, had on a beanie with a little blonde hair showing. He wore a blue vest and brownish-purple pants. He had on a gray cape, and his eyes shined blue-green.

Raijin—or Rai as he prefers to be called—the co-second in command in this group, had tan skin and short black hair with long sideburns. He wore an orange muscle shirt with some sort of design on it, along with gray jogging pants with the number eight and two red stripes on its side. He had brown-black eyes.

Fujin—or Fuu as she likes to be called—wears a blue sleeveless jacket and Capri pants. Her pants have irregularly placed pockets: one on her right thigh and one on her lower left leg. Her hair is roughly jaw-length and light steel blue, while her eyes appear to be red or reddish brown. Her left eye is covered by her long bangs. She wears shoes of the same color as her hair that somewhat resemble Crocs.

The last of this team, Vivi, had on a thick blue jacket and green pants. He wore brown shoes, the tops resembling sea-shells, and gloves that were white at the beginning and brown at the fingers. He had on a large khaki hat with a dark brown band around it. On the top of the hat was what looked like a zipper, opened up, making it look like a mouth with sharp teeth. Above that was a star design and a moon design, looking like eyes. The tip of the pointed hat hung backwards and reached to about his neck's length; the tip was curled. His face was just a black silhouette with spherical yellow eyes.

"Yes, Oh-So-Great Master?" Seifer asked in a cocky voice. "I suppose you want us to spy on those Neutrals, huh? Yeah, right! As if we'd follow orders like that! But, with the right price…"

"Shut it and go to Memory's Skyscraper immediately," Sephiroth said in an evil voice. "Kill Leon and Aerith if you can, got it?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"We'll go, y'know!" Rai screamed. "Won't we, guys?"

"Fine," Fuu mumbled.

"Ooh, I love adventures like this," Vivi said in an almost feminine voice. The zipper on his hat moved as he talked, indicating that was a second mouth or something. "Seifer, don't get too cocky. Rai, quit yelling. And Fuu, stop talking one word per sentence and act like a normal, non-monotone person." Vivi vanished in a yellow light.

Fuu said, "C'mon." She vanished in a silver light.

"We be right back, y'know!" Rai shouted, and vanished in a brown light.

Seifer said, "No problem, Master Sephiroth, we'll be back before you can say darkness. Now be sure to say one syllable every five minutes so I can get here in time." He vanished in a green light.

Inside the Castle that Never Was, Luxord and Xemnas walked out of the lab. "Great, it is done…" Xemnas said. "Luxord, welcome to the Nobodies. We'll be very happy to have you as a part of us."

Luxord smiled, and looked to his knee, where under his clothing was the Nobody insignia. "Pleasure doin' business with ya, mate. Let's go after Roxas soon."

Xemnas smiled.

Leon gasped. "Guys," he said quietly. "We have visitors. Straight from Satan himself."

"Sephiroth's?" Yuffie exclaimed. Her throwing star appeared in her hand, and she frowned. "I really hope we can win. I mean, you said 'visitors', meaning not Sephiroth, but a few people we haven't encountered, right? I'm ready now."

"Cid and I will stay here and protect valuable data within this study," Aerith said. "Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, Tifa, and Zack…you five should go deal with these visitors."

The five mentioned ran out the door, all their weapons in hand: Yuffie's throwing star, Cloud and Tifa's swords, Leon's sword, and Zack's sword, which seemed identical to Cloud's.

Outside the building were Seifer and his crew, smiling at the Neutrals who exited the building. "You guys must be the Neutrals Sephiroth talked about," Seifer said. "Oh, but there's one thing I need to mention. Leon and Aerith must die. Too complicated to understand? Tough."

Yuffie charged after the four. She jumped into the air and threw down her throwing star, making it home in on Seifer. In Seifer's hand appeared a golden sword that deflected the star.

The star flew back to Yuffie, who caught it. Seifer smirked, ran to Yuffie, and kicked her in the stomach, making her fly back ten feet. Zack ran to Seifer, passing Yuffie, and struck with his sword. Seifer grabbed the sword before it hit with his free hand, and yanked it out of Zack's.

Zack jumped up and flew up four feet on top of Seifer. He tried landing on Seifer's head, but Seifer blocked, and Fuu jumped up and kicked Zack out of Seifer's way.

Cloud and Tifa ran to Fuu and Rai, who now stood back to back. Cloud and Tifa struck with their swords, but Fuu and Rai grabbed the swords and yanked them away. Zack, Tifa, and Cloud were now disarmed.

The three swords disappeared. Fuu and Rai yelled, "Weapon Disarmer Jutsu: Multiple Swords Barrage!"

"Huh?" Yuffie asked herself, and saw the three swords reappear in front of Fuu and Rai. "Watch out!" Yuffie jumped in front of Cloud and Tifa, just as the swords turned a reddish color. The swords blasted towards Yuffie, but her throwing star blocked all three incoming attacks, making the swords dissolve in darkness.

That's when Vivi appeared right behind Yuffie, punched her in the neck, and made her fall to the ground. "YUFFIE!" Leon screamed, standing in front of Seifer.

When Cloud and Tifa weren't looking, Fuu and Rai snuck up behind them and punched them in the necks, making them fall down beside Yuffie. Seifer vanished from in front of Leon and reappeared behind Zack, punched him in the neck, and the boy fell down.

The four minions of Sephiroth were now standing in front of Leon, smirking. "Surrender or we'll be forced to kill," Seifer said, laughing. "Sephiroth wants the boy. He's all he ever talks about, you know."

"RETREAT!" Vivi screamed, getting the other three's attention. "Police have heard the sound of battle. They're headed this way! If you guys want to get arrested, fine by me. But I'm leaving!" Vivi vanished.

"Drat," Fuu mumbled, and vanished herself.

"WAH!?" Rai yelled. "But I wanna kill someone! Oh fine, I'll get ya some other time, y'know!" He vanished.

"We'll meet again, Leon," Seifer said. "Maybe not today, or tomorrow—it could be weeks, months, or years—but we'll have a match in the future that will decide this conflict." Seifer vanished.

"Great," Yuffie said, rubbing her neck while she lay on the ground. "A four-way fight for Ventus's kid. The Heartless, Neutrals, Nobodies, and Sephiroth's gang are after this one boy. Just great." She raised her head, winked at Leon, and slammed her head down on the ground.

Roxas was in his bed, his head under his pillow. _Why!? _He thought. _What do the Heartless, Neutrals, and Nobodies want with me?_ Tears streamed out of his eyes, making them red with anger and sadness.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Demyx's Mission; One More to Go

Demyx was resting in his bed at nine o'clock in the Saturday morning. He stared up at his ceiling, thinking how stupid his life was right now. He and Axel, Zexion and Saix…they were all Nobodies now. But Xigbar made Demyx's life even more complicated by giving him a task.

Xigbar's voice rang through his head. _Xemnas and Vexen recruited Zexion, I recruited Saix, and me and him both recruited you and Axel. Now it's your turn to recruit Larxene and Marluxia._

Demyx clutched the needle in his pocket, thinking about how to finish this mission. Larxene would never go along with this and Marluxia would be forced to beat him up.

His bed was blue with water designs all along it. His pillow was white and on it was a picture of a sitar. The walls were a blue-green, and hanging on each wall were different sitars. On the right wall was a red one, on the left was a green one, on the front wall was a purple one, and on the back wall, at the head of his bed, was a blue one, his pride and joy.

Other than that, his room was filthy. Clothes were scattered all over the floor and a few on his bed; his closet was overflowing with clothes that need to be washed; and on his table to the left of the room was an unfinished slice of pizza and a can of coke next to it. The floor didn't even have a carpet.

He jumped out of bed, barefoot, despite the freezing cold floor, and walked out of his room. He was home alone this weekend, which was fine by him. "Larxene..." he mumbled to himself. _Why does she have to be a Nobody too? We'd be better off keeping her in the dark about this._

Demyx entered the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Instead of his reflection, he saw Xigbar's. "GAH!" Demyx screamed, backing away. "Do you have to do that?"

"No," Xigbar said, "but it's fun." Demyx scowled. "I've been waiting all morning to make contact with you. Sure, it's the weekend, but do you really need to sleep this late?"

"It's only nine o'clock," Demyx said while frowning. "That's too early for my taste. I think I'm going back to bed. You know, to rest up before I have to wake up for school on Monday."

Demyx started walking away, but Xigbar's reflection screamed, "NO! Head to Marluxia's or Larxene's house and surprise them. Turn them into Nobodies or I'll have to send someone else to do the job." Xigbar's image vanished, and Demyx went back to his room.

He changed shirts and shorts, put on his unwashed socks, and slipped into his shoes. He ran to the living room and exited his house, locking the door behind him. He put the house key in his pocket, and he walked off towards Larxene's house.

The heart shaped moon was all there was in the sky, and it illuminated so brightly, making the whole city bright as day, despite being under the dark sky all day long.

Demyx walked down the street, and he passed by Larxene's house. It was a bright yellow house. He walked up the steps, and instead of knocking on the door, he twisted the knob and the door opened.

_Yes, she has it unlocked!_ Demyx thought to himself. He crept inside and closed the door silently. The room was very neat and tidy. It was the main living room, and a flat screen television was hanging on the wall. Couches and recliners were scattered around, and the floor was covered in a bright red carpet.

Along the walls were pictures of Larxene's mom, Demyx's dad, and several other people in their family. Demyx remembered when their parents broke up and the kids separated forever. Until the first day of school.

Demyx quietly walked through the house and reached a room at the end of the hallway. He opened the door slightly, and peeked in, seeing no one in there at all. Demyx stepped in and shut the door.

The room was filled with yellow and blue things. The carpet was yellow, the walls were bright blue and the ceiling was a mix between the two. Makeup kits were scattered across the two desks in the room. A queen sized bed sat in the center of the room. The bed sheets were pictures of blue lightning in front of a yellow background. On the pink pillow with white lightning pictures across it was a rose…the same rose Marluxia recently gave her.

Demyx looked past the bed, and right at the head of the bed, on the wall, was a huge shrine to Marluxia. Pictures of Marluxia hung on the wall, posters that Larxene drew herself of him were on the wall, and many pictures of her and Marluxia together were taped to the wall.

A bunch of roses were attacked to the wall, making a border around the shrine. In the center of the wall was a poster, where in pink letters it read, _'MARLY!'_

Demyx backed into a corner and mumbled, "Oh…my god. She's such a stalker."

"Oh really?" the voice of Larxene called from beyond the door, making Demyx jump in shock. "That's nice, Marly, really. Thanks again for the rose." Demyx froze, looked to the closet in the corner of the room, and ran to it. He opened the door quickly and jumped in, closing it behind him, the same time the door opened, letting Larxene into her room, talking to Marluxia on her cellphone.

Demyx sat in the closet crossing his fingers, hoping to God that Larxene wouldn't come into the closet. He heard Larxene say, "Oh, really? The flower shop? I guess I can meet you there. My mom's gone for the weekend. So I can stay out as long as I want! I'll see you there, Marly!" Larxene stopped talking, meaning she hung up the cellphone.

Larxene giggled wildly and yelled, "I"LL BE RIGHT THERE, MARLY!" The door slammed, and Demyx opened the closet door, and fell out onto his knees in relief.

Demyx said, "Aw, Xigbar, why do you have to do this to me?"

"I'm turning you into a man by making you face your fears," Xigbar's voice said in Demyx's mind. Demyx jumped at the voice and whimpered to himself. "No, no, none of that now. Go. You heard Larxene…Marluxia's meeting her at the flower shop down the street. Got it? As if you can mess this up…I hope you don't…"

Demyx muttered, "Alright! I guess I'll go!" Demyx shook his head, and blasted out the doorway, into the living room, and out of the house, slamming it behind him.

He rushed down the street and saw Larxene about a few yards ahead of him. He darted down an ally as a short cut, and exited, seeing the flower shop in the distance.

He got to the flower shop, opened the door, and closed it behind him. Demyx sighed with relief and frowned. "Oh, of course I'd have to sneak in here…with Marluxia and Larxene near me. My ultimate nightmare comes true. How awful!"

The store was filled with different colored flowers and the place smelled like it was sprayed with a perfume mixed with all the flowers of the entire world.

Demyx fell onto his knees and hung his head down in depression. "Hi, are you a customer?" Demyx looked up and saw the most gorgeous girl he's ever seen. She has shining blue eyes and she was wearing a plain, white, lace dress and light blue sandals. She had short, shoulder length blonde hair. Her cheeks were a little rosy. "My name's Naminé. I work here."

Demyx said, "Have you seen…a guy name Marluxia…anywhere?" Demyx was mesmerized by Naminé's appearance, but quickly snapped out of it. "Have you, or haven't you?"

"My boss's name is Marluxia," Naminé said with a smile. "Do you have an appointment with him?"

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Demyx said, just as the door opened and Larxene stepped in. Demyx turned to the door and saw Larxene's expressionless face. "Larx—"

"DEMYX!?" Larxene screamed in anger. "Of course! Show up here at the wrong time! That's just like you, monkey faced hillbilly thumb sucker!" Demyx slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Now get out! I'm meeting Marluxia!"

"I know!" Demyx said. He stood up. "Naminé, please let a former brother and sister chat." Naminé smiled and walked away. "I'm here to talk with you and Marluxia. I think It'd be in your best interest to hear the stuff I've gotta say!"

"Ugh, I can't stand you, but now you've made me interested," Larxene said with a cruel smile. "If it has anything to do with YOU, or your music, I'm gonna kill you."

"Larx, you're here!" Marluxia's voice said, and walking from the back of the store was Marluxia himself, carrying a bright pink rose behind his ear. "Oh? You brought Demyx with you? That's fine—"

"No!" Larxene screamed. "He overheard our conversation on the phone and he invited himself here! Like he always does. Don't ever think I'd bring my small, pathetic little brother with me. EVER."

Demyx started laughing uncertainly to lighten the mood, and he said, "Well, I've come here to talk with you two. I was actually sent here by the school. Xigbar sent me, really."

"Xigbar?" Marluxia asked. "Why? Are we in trouble? No matter what he says, being a man with pink hair is not a crime against humanity."

"No, that's not it," Demyx said. "It concerns all of us. Zexion, Saix, Axel, myself, you two, and, in the future, possibly Roxas…he wants us to…be with him and Xemnas in the Nobodies."

The air seemed even chillier after he mentioned the Nobodies. "You expect us to go waltzing into the Nobodies of our own volition?" Marluxia asked. "Fine, if that's how it is…I'll never join."

"Why not?" Demyx shouted.

"Because they killed my parents, and this store is all I have left of them," Marluxia said angrily. "Like hell I'd ever join with them. You're in it then? Then you are my enemy now. I've tried being nice to you, but now it's insulting, having you in the Nobodies. Larxene, let's get out of—"

Appearing out of a purple portal was Xigbar, and he grabbed Larxene by the stomach and yanked her to the ground. Xigbar yelled, "DEMYX! DO IT NOW! WE CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE THESE TWO!"

Marluxia yelled, "Xigbar, what the hell are you doing here! Let Larx go!"

"NOW!" Xigbar shouted at Demyx.

Demyx took the needle from his pocket and threw it at Marluxia. Marluxia saw it and said, "No, too fast—" The needle pierced Marluxia's arm so fast he could barely see it. He yanked the needle out and fell to the ground. "I feel…funny…"

Appearing on his arm was the Nobody insignia, and it glowed bright pink. Marluxia said, "It smells…wonderful. Like the best flower I've ever seen."

"Marluxia?" Larxene asked while being pressed against the floor by Xigbar. Xigbar took a needle of his own and injected it into her chest. He removed it, and Larxene felt a rush of powerful electricity throughout her entire body. Xigbar got off of Larxene, and Larxene twitched on the ground. On her chest appeared the Nobody insignia. "Too…much…DEMYX! XIGBAR!"

Demyx looked worried and said, "Xigbar, that was a little harsh doing what you did. I had it handled from the start. I didn't want to, because I didn't want you to ever hurt Larxene. Ever."

"Handled?" Xigbar asked. "As if! It looked like Marluxia was about to kick your ass from where I'm standing. I thought you hated Larxene."

"That doesn't mean you had to do the extreme and shove her to the ground like that!" Demyx said angrily, his face getting red. "I have nothing against Marluxia, and sure, me and Larxene get into fights, but…she's still a sister to me."

"I've been waiting for that statement," Xigbar said. "I was trying to make you a man by making you face your darkest fear—being nice to Larxene. It also benefitted us by giving us a new member. Ciao." Xigbar vanished.

"What just…happened?" Larxene asked. She looked at Demyx with a smile. "I don't know whether to call you an idiot or brave. You tried to force us into becoming Nobodies, but then after it was done with, decided against it. You sure like to change your mind a lot, brother."

"But we're not siblings anymore," Demyx said. "Oh well, it's good to see you've changed…and a little nicer as well."

Larxene smiled and said, "Get a new haircut, Elvis."

"And she's back!" Demyx said, clapping his hands. "Larx, Marly, just saying…I'm sorry. For the whole Nobody business. You really had no part in this. In fact, none of us wanted to be with them. But Xigbar and Xemnas say it pays great money, so let's just enjoy it."

Naminé walked back to the three and smiled, saying, "So, will anyone be buying our special deluxe flowers? You'll never see ones like how Marly grows them anywhere else!"

Xigbar appeared next to Xemnas in the school's office. "As if my plan could fail," Xigbar said, lighting a cigarette and placing it in his mouth. "Even though we've had a few problems, Larxene and Marluxia are with us now. All that's left is one. The Key of Destiny, Roxas!"

Xemnas chuckled, saying, "Indeed, Xigbar. The thirteenth one shall be within our grasp."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Key of Destiny; the Road to Twilight

It was Sunday morning and Roxas awoke in his bed. He was sleeping in his room in Memory's Skyscraper. He slowly opened his eyes, and reached to the desk to the side of his bed and grabbed his cell phone. He saw he had a new text message from Axel.

**_Yo, what's up? I know it's pretty early in the morning, but I'd like it if we could be together this weekend. We can finally see each other outside of school. I was thinking we can go to this really, super awesome restaurant a mile from Memory's Skyscraper! It's called the Lion's Den, and it's a place for teens only! We don't have to wear all that formal crap. We can just go as we are!_**

**_Before you think this is a date, it's not. I wouldn't even want to think about that. I've invited Zexion and Demyx along as well. I tried to reach Saix, but you know how he gets. _**

**_Larxene and Marluxia are not going to be coming. AT ALL. Anyway, leave in about twenty minutes or so. I'll go there now and reserve some tables. And Roxas…try to avoid any Heartless or Nobody person you meet. I do not recommend talking to either gang. Anyway, I should say sayonara for now._**

**_This is Axel, signing out. Got it memorized?_**

Roxas chuckled and put away his phone. He would love to go out. He exited his room after pulling on his regular khaki jeans and white shirt. He walked to the living room and yelled, "Uncle Rook! I'm going out!"

His uncle didn't respond, and Roxas stepped out the door and into the hallway. He closed the door, started walking, and then bumped into someone. He looked at the silver haired teen and gasped. "You…you're that kid!"

"And you're Roxas," the teen said. "Nice to see you again. Did you really forget my name? It's Riku." He wore camouflage jeans and a yellow long sleeved shirt. Over it he wore a navy blue, short sleeved jacket. On the left side was a symbol resembling a heart with two swords crossing over it like an 'X'.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas asked.

"I live here," Riku said and slapped his forehead with his palm. "Duh. I've been living here for a year, so I know this place inside and out. Roxas, it's not too late to join the Heartless. With them we can rule this city, just you and I, and of course Master Ansem."

"No thanks, Riku," Roxas said and scowled. "There's no way I'd ever do that. I'd be disobeying a friend of mine. He told me to stay away from Heartless and Nobody members!"

"Are you gonna have your friend hold your hand forever?" Riku asked. "Live a little! Grow some of your own rules and quit following others. It's not his choice whether or not you join with one of them."

"Yeah, but this friend is with the Nobodies," Roxas said, and Riku gasped. "He doesn't want me mixed up in these gangs. And I am absolutely fine with that, Riku."

Roxas walked away from Riku and down the hallway. Riku looked at Roxas and smirked, and went to his own room. Roxas went down the elevator and came out into the lobby. Standing in front of the doorway of Memory's Skyscraper were Aerith and Cloud.

Cloud stopped in mid-conversation and looked at Roxas with a smile. "You're early. Didn't expect to see you this morning." He cleared his throat. "I assume you're thinking about going visit a friend or something."

"Wow, great detective skills, Cloud," Roxas said with a smile. "Yes, I'm going to that restaurant called 'the Lion's Den'. I'm going there with Axel, Zexion, and Demyx."

"Please be careful," Aerith said with a frown. "You never know what could happen." Her face then lit up. "I guess I'll see you later, Roxas! Have a great time! When you get back, let me know."

Roxas waved and exited the building. He walked a whole mile down the street from Memory's Skyscraper, and he saw a large red building with a large picture of a florescent glowing Lion on the top. He smiled and entered the restaurant. Inside was glowing red with blue polka dots flashing every few seconds on the ceiling and the floor.

Roxas saw many waiters and waitresses walking around and serving tables, and he was yanked by the shoulders. Roxas cocked his head to see Axel standing behind him with a wide smile.

The teen was wearing regular jeans with a black shirt with fire flames going up the side of the shirt. His spikey hair didn't even look combed, but that didn't seem to bother him.

"Yo, Roxas!" Axel shouted happily. "Glad you can make it! Zexion is already here. I've ordered food already, so it should be at our table in a couple of minutes. There's fried chicken, fried seafood, and the main course…Triple Spicy Pepperoni Deluxe Pizza!"

Axel yanked Roxas towards a table. Zexion sat there with his arms crossed, his eyes closed, thinking quietly to himself. He was wearing dress pants and a green button up shirt with a long sleeved black undershirt underneath it. His hair appeared to be combed.

"Ah, when is Demyx going to get here?" Zexion muttered to himself, not even noticing Roxas and Axel standing at the table. "I swear he never goes anywhere on time. If he's even coming here anyway…"

"He'll be here, Zexion," Axel said with a smile, and Zexion opened his eyes and smiled at the two teens standing there. "He never ever misses an opportunity to eat delicious food. Especially at the all-you-can-eat buffets like this."

Axel pulled his chair out and sat down, and Roxas took a seat across from him and Zexion. Roxas smiled at behind Zexion and Axel's heads, seeing the door to the restaurant open, and three figures stepped in the building.

"No way," Roxas said. "How on earth?"

Axel and Zexion cocked their heads to the side and saw who was standing in the doorway. It was Demyx, Larxene, and Marluxia. Larxene wore an orange tank top and an orange skirt, with black high heels. Demyx had ear buds in his ears, the wire of it going into his phone that was in his pocket. He wore a blue muscle shirt and torn khaki jeans. Marluxia was wearing a pink button-up shirt with pale pink shorts, a rose sticking out of his shirt pocket.

Demyx saw Roxas, Axel, and Zexion, and he looked at them and waved. Zexion said, "That's odd. What are Larxene and Marluxia doing here?" The three in the doorway walked over to the other three. "I thought it was only a Guys' Night Out."

"I heard that, pipsqueak!" Marluxia growled and stared at the ground. "In case you didn't know, I'm a guy. And for your information, Demyx invited us. He said you three are eating out, so we decided to tag along."

"Whoa, whoa, wait up, hold the phone," Axel said, putting his face in his palm. "Demyx…you, of all people, invited Larxene? Talk about wacky…so, you two are friends now?"

"Call it what you want," Larxene said. "You can call it being friendly, I call it being siblings. And siblings are supposed to be together forever, no matter what. I've learned that lesson yesterday."

"Well, it's good that you three are getting along now," Axel said with a smile. "But we only ordered food for four of us."

"Don't worry about that, Red," Larxene replied. She clapped her hands loudly and yelled, "Hey, Waiter!" A waiter in a tuxedo waked up to Larxene, and Larxene said, "I'd like a large pepperoni pizza with the kid with the mullet and the guy with the pink hair. That'll be all."

The waiter walked away, and Marluxia sighed. "Ah, it's such a good day to eat," he said. "Oh, no."

Standing in the doorway was Saix. He wore a blue sleeveless jacket and a white undershirt underneath. He wore jeans. On the breast of the jacket was a picture of a light blue crescent moon.

"Did you invite him?" Roxas asked Demyx.

"I did not," Demyx mumbled. "Who did invite Werewolf Boy?" He turned to Axel and said, "I thought you two got in a fight. Why is he here? He kinda freaks me out, you know."

"I have no idea," Axel mumbled.

"Hey, guys!" Saix yelled, and ran over to their table. "Sorry I'm late. I overheard Demyx, Larxene, and Marluxia talking about coming here, so I decided to join. That isn't a problem, is it?"

"I thought we weren't speaking to one another," Axel said. "You know, we had that fight and all, so…"

"Maybe we should start over," Saix said. "It was wrong to make you join the Nobodies by force. And for that, I'm truly sorry. For everything. I do need to speak to you in private, however."

Axel nodded and walked off towards Saix to the bathroom. Once by the door, Saix said, "I'm sorry I forced you into this. But something else you should know…Xemnas and Xigbar are trying to force me to turn Roxas into a Nobody."

"They're what!?" Axel shouted. "Why are they turning all our friends into Nobodies?"

"It's because they think our group is special," Saix said. "The group that went with Xemnas on the tour was handpicked by Xemnas and Xigbar themselves to join the Nobodies right from the very beginning."

"I knew it," Axel said. "Then we need to keep Roxas safe from harm. This can cause some unwanted attention from the Neutrals and the Heartless as well. Roxas is the son of the Neutrals' former leader."

"They've never mentioned this," Saix said. "This is bad. This school year is just falling apart. And what's worse, along with Xigbar, Xemnas wants me to be second-in-command of the Nobodies."

"Is that why you three now all have golden eyes?" Axel asked. "Well, this is bad. I've gotta do something about this."

"I'm sorry I have to do this," Saix said. "But do not go to Roxas in the next couple of minutes. From now until then, Roxas is the Nobody's property. So stay away from us."

"What?" Axel asked. "I knew you never changed!"

Saix grabbed Axel's shoulder and said, "I came here to warn you, but I'd still have to do my job. Roxas will become a Nobody today. Sorry, Axel, but stay out of Xemnas's affairs."

Saix punched Axel in the face, and Axel grabbed his nose and wiped away the blood. He got angry and yelled, "SAIX!"

Instantly, the bathroom door opened, and Xigbar jumped out and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck. "Sorry, kiddo, but if you're not gonna help us out, you might as well step aside while we go after Roxas ourselves."

Xigbar pushed Axel aside, and Saix grabbed Axel. Xigbar ran to the table where the others were at, and as soon as Roxas saw him, he gasped. "No…" he said. "Xigbar!"

Xigbar threw a punch at Roxas, and instantly the punch was blocked…by Riku, who stood in front of Roxas with a sword. The sword cut Xigbar's fist, and Xigbar held his bleeding hand with anger.

"Damn Heartless!" Xigbar yelled. "Stay out of this!"

"Riku?" Roxas asked. "It's you…what's going on here?"

"I'll tell you what's not," Riku said with a scowl. "You're not going to be joining the Nobodies. You're coming with me to the Heartless side, thank you."

"NO!" Roxas yelled. "I'll make my own choices, thank you."

Zexion stood up along with the others and said, "Whoa, what's going on? Xigbar, don't hurt Roxas. You should let him choose if he wants to be a Nobody or not, alright!?"

A small purple gun appeared in Xigbar's hand, and he fired a green laser beam from it. Riku swung his sword, and appearing in between them, blocking the attacks with his sword, was Cloud, with a scowling face. "Stop fighting or I'll kill you both."

Axel broke free from Saix's grip, and the two ran to Roxas. Cloud forcefully shoved those two to the side along with Roxas. Zexion, Demyx, Larxene, and Marluxia joined the three.

Many people were getting up from their seats and watching the fight that was going on. Instantly, all the windows in the building shattered, and through one of them was Xemnas, who flew through the air without the use of wings.

He flew straight towards Riku, and Cloud pushed Riku out of the way. Xigbar backed away as well, and Xemnas stopped in midair and landed on the ground. Out of another window came Ansem, who also flew without wings. He landed right in front of Xemnas and scowled. Xemnas yelled, "Ansem!"

"What the hell is going on?" Marluxia asked with a frown. "Riku, Xigbar, Cloud, Xemnas, and Ansem?"

Cloud yelled, "That is enough out of the both of you! Heartless or Nobodies, does it really matter?" He frowned and his eyes seemed to glow. "I want you guys to stay away from Roxas or I'll destroy both gangs!"

Roxas yelled in anger, looked at the needle that Xemnas held in his hand, and yanked it away from the man, driving it into his own hand. The spot he stabbed himself at glowed with light as the Nobody insignia appeared on his hand.

"No…" Riku and Cloud said together.

"I am a Nobody now," Roxas said, wincing with pain. "Now this feud can stop. Heartless…Nobodies…just leave us alone already…" Roxas fell over, and Axel held out his arms as Roxas fell in them before hitting the ground.

"Yes, he actually accepted it now!" Xigbar said happily. "Hurray! As if this plan would have failed. Let's go, Xemy. It's about time we returned, right? We beat the Heartless for sure now." A black portal of darkness appeared, and Xigbar stepped in, vanishing.

"Roxas…" Riku muttered.

Ansem walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "It can't be helped. Let's report back to base." Ansem vanished, and Xemnas vanished as well, leaving the kids alone.

Riku stared at Roxas and said, "I'm…a failure. I could've brought us together. You would've been a key asset to our team, but I understand why you joined the Nobodies of your own will. Because you have friends."

Riku vanished, and Saix looked to Roxas, and then to Axel. Saix said, "I guess things are finally right again, Axel. We've finally gathered all of our members. Thirteen of our members are in our school. Sorry, Axel."

Saix vanished as well. Cloud looked to the ground, and he mumbled, "I couldn't save you, Roxas. Ventus would kill me for this." He kneeled down and put a hand on Roxas's forehead. "Things will never be the same. I couldn't save you from the road to darkness."

Roxas opened his eyes, and stood up from Axel's arms. Roxas said, "I may be a Nobody, but I am not walking the road to darkness. I am actually walking an entirely different road. This is the road…to twilight."

Cloud nodded, and he vanished, a black feather falling from the ceiling in his place. His voice then said among the chatter of the building, "Now, Nobodies, I will now erase all memories of this day from all the people in the building except for you six, Roxas, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Larxene, and Marluxia. Goodbye."

A white light flashed through the building, and when the light faded, every normal person was sitting in their chairs again, talking normally to one another. Axel punched the ground and said, "I can't believe this happened. I wanted you to stay away from the Nobodies, Roxas. And I thought...I could trust Saix. I guess I was wrong."

"The pressure's too much for all of us," Roxas mumbled. "The Nobodies and Heartless both wanted me, and the Neutrals wanted me to stay away from both gangs like my father did. Riku really wanted me on his team. Saix is stressed out because he wants you to be his friend, but doesn't want to disappoint the Nobodies, so he's forced to bring me to the Nobodies."

Demyx sighed and said, "Whatever! Who cares! Let's get to eating!" Demyx started scarfing down his food as Zexion, Marluxia, and Larxene laughed at the boy's spirit. Roxas and Axel exchanged glances at one another, not sure of what to say.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Conflicts; Resolve**

It was Monday morning and the sixth day of school. Rook dropped Roxas off, and as Roxas jumped out of the car, he noticed something peculiar about the school. Rook drove the car away, and Roxas watched in awe at the school. Someone had vandalized the entire school.

A crowd was standing in front of the school. Toilet paper and eggshells hung on the school, the toilet paper flowing in the wind. Xemnas stood amongst the crowd and looked silently at the school.

Roxas walked up to the crowd and looked to his left, seeing Axel standing about seven feet away. He looked to his right and saw Saix about twelve feet away looking at Roxas with cold eyes. Roxas looked back to Axel, who was now looking at him, and both Axel and Saix walked away in silence.

Xigbar walked into the crowd and screamed, "Okay, you bunch of loiterers! Everyone besides Xemnas…go inside the school. NOW! That's an order!" Most of the students, out of fear, walked into the school, but Roxas walked to Xigbar and Xemnas. Before he reached the two, Saix also went to them.

"What the hell happened?" Saix asked angrily. "When did this happen?"

"It can't be a Heartless member," Xemnas said. "That would be the obvious answer, however…our motion sensors around the school instantly detects when a Heartless approaches campus. So far it hasn't sprung."

"I thought Heartless members were already in the school," Roxas said, making Xigbar and Saix look to Roxas with faces of anger.

"That's true, but the sensors only activate when the Heartless is doing something illegal," Xigbar replied. "The alarm never sounded for this. The only time we heard the alarm in the office is whenever the Heartless named Maleficent took Pete out of Detention on the first day of school and when she was illegally gathering several Heartless members. Other than that, nothing's happened."

Saix stared at Roxas and said, "Stay away from us. We have some work to do." Xigbar nodded and the two walked off in a separate direction from the school, and the both of them vanished into portals of darkness.

Xemnas looked at Roxas and said, "Don't worry about this. You should go inside now. It's not safe after what's happened yesterday. You must now stay in school and the Memory's Skyscraper at all times to avoid Ansem or Sephiroth."

"Who's Ansem, though?" Roxas asked.

"Like I'm the leader of the Nobodies…" Xemnas replied silently. "…Ansem is my brother and leader of the Heartless. He and Sephiroth, an almost rogue Neutral, are after you as am I. But I can do greatness for you."

Roxas scowled and ran away from Xemnas. As soon as he reached the door to the school, Axel ambushed Roxas and dragged him to the side. "Whoa, Axel!" Roxas shouted out. "What's the deal—?"

"What's that crap Saix, Xemnas, and Xigbar were talking about?" Axel asked angrily, tears in his eyes. "Who did this to the school? Was it Saix?"

"Uh, dude, are you crying?" Roxas asked with a sad smile.

"ANSWER ME!" Axel screamed and pushed Roxas against the wall hard. Instantly, Axel started tearing up, his lip quivering, and said, "Sorry…I'm Sorry, Roxas!" Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas and pulled the smaller boy into a tight hug. Axel started weeping over Roxas's shoulder, and when he let go of Roxas, he said, "I'm very, truly sorry. This all started with Saix and I's fight. After this became heard by my mom, she had a talk with Saix's dad, and the two of them got into a fight. My mom's in the hospital and close to death."

"What—?" Roxas asked with wide eyes. "That's horrible. How could Saix's dad do that to your poor mother? And what you were asking earlier…the three are trying to figure out what happened to the school. They can rule out any Heartless because they're definitely not the culprit. They don't know if it was a random stranger or a student here, so—"

"Aw, let's not worry about this!" Axel said, in a cheery mood that sounded kind of forced. "Let's go meet up with Zexion and Demyx!" Axel yanked Roxas by the arm and ran with him to the doors, and opened them, the two of them heading towards the grey area.

Once in the gray area, Axel immediately saw Saix. Saix was walking their way, and Axel started tearing up again. He looked to Roxas, frowned, and then back to Saix.

"Roxas…" Axel mumbled. "Saix…SAIX!" Axel pulled a knife from his pocket and started running towards Saix. Saix just scowled and took a knife of his own out. Axel swung the knife, and Saix countered it.

"Roxas…has corrupted you, Axel!" Saix screamed in anger. "He has jeopardized our entire friendship with his annoying friendly-like attitude!"

"What's wrong with being friendly?" Axel yelled at Saix. "You need to open your eyes. It's this school that corrupted YOU. You've changed a whole lot, so just stay away from us."

"I've changed?" Saix asked. "No, you've changed. We were never going to drift apart. We'd always been partners. And now that you've met Roxas, you've forgotten your place! Or have you forgotten old man Ansem the Wise?"

"Ansem the Wise?" Roxas asked.

Axel said, "Ansem and Xemnas's father, Xehanort, was an apprentice to Master Ansem the Wise. That's why Xehanort gave his son the same name, Ansem. Ansem the Wise was an old master of ours from our home town. He taught us self-defense. Saix, why bring him up now?"

"He taught us not to be trusting to anyone," Saix said. "Everyone is our enemy. You never forget that."

_Axel reminisced his old times as a small preteen. Axel, in a karate-type robe, stood in a small dojo. He had short red hair that spiked up a little and the two reverse teardrop markings under his eyes were yellow. He was around ten or eleven years old._

_Standing back-to-back with him was a twelve year old Saix. His blue hair was very shirt, and on his robe was a sticker of the crescent moon. _

_Standing against a wall was someone else. He had blonde hair and a blonde mustache-beard. His eyes were orange. He wore a red robe, and in his hand was a black sword._

_Axel scowled and ran to the man who was Ansem the Wise. Axel unsheathed his sword. He swung it at Ansem the Wise, but he just grabbed the sword and kicked Axel in the stomach, sending the small boy flying into a wall._

_Saix tried to do the same thing, as did Ansem the Wise, but Saix dodged Ansem the Wise and kicked the man across the face.. Ansem the Wise stood up and smiled, clapping his hands._

_"Excellent display of your swordsmanship, Young Saix," Ansem the Wise said with a smile. "Your power can some day match Young Xehanort. However, Young Axel…you need to practice a little more. Anyway, class dismissed. Let's go get some sea-salt ice-cream…I'll pay."_

_Axel stood up and punched the wall in anger. "Now, now, Axel," Ansem the Wise said. "You may not be good enough now, but you will in the future. Just remember…no matter who you're near…don't get too comfortable. Anyone can attack without warning."_

"But he was an old fool!" Axel screamed. "Not everyone is an enemy. Maybe if you'd give Roxas the chance, you two could be the best of friends! And I thought you WANTED me to have Roxas as a friend!"

"I was saying that so you wouldn't cry over anything," Saix said. "You can choose me…or him. What is it that you want?"

Axel scowled. "Fine, I'll choose. The one I am going to pick…is YOU, Saix." Roxas gasped. Axel looked to Roxas and said, "Sorry, Rox. But duty calls. And my business is with Saix. We've always been friends, and I can't jeopardize that."

Axel walked to Saix and stood behind him. "Good, just what I was looking for," Saix said with a smile. "I'm very thankful. Now then, Roxas, just leave us be—AAGH!" Saix coughed up blood. Roxas looked at Axel who had stabbed Saix in the back with a small knife. "AXEL!"

"Never EVER make me choose between two friends," Axel said, let go of the knife, and walked to Roxas. "Roxas will always be my friend. It is YOU, Saix, who has lost his motivation. You used to rely on friendship, and now all I see is a heartless and cruel man who can never be called a friend—"

"I did this all for YOU, AXEL!" Saix screamed in anger. He reached for the knife in his back and he yanked it out. Everyone in the room was staring at Saix, who had a bloodstained suit. Many people were running away from him, while Axel and Roxas stood firm. "If you can't see that I'm trying to help you, then you and Roxas need to DIE! RIGHT NOW!"

Axel and Roxas backed away, and Saix's eyes glowed with golden energy. The knife now in his hand started glowing blue, and extended to a longer size. It grew even sharper than before.

Saix's hair got even wilder and his mouth twisted into a wild smile. He cocked his head to the side, and the light of the moon reflected off of his eyes and his knife and he started to laugh.

"The Nobodies reign supreme," Saix muttered. "Long live the Organization!"

"No!" Axel yelled and pushed Roxas out the way, making the boy fall to the ground with a thud. Saix started floating into the air and he let go of the knife. It started floating around him as a blue aura surrounded his body.

Saix smiled and said, "This world shall perish within darkness, and the dawn of the new age shall come at last!" He swiped his hand through the air, and Axel flew backward and into the elevator. "Axel, we could've remained friends if Roxas had not have come."

"Stop, Saix," a voice said behind Saix. Saix turned around in the air and saw a girl glowing with blue aura. Her icy blue hair flowed gently in a nonexistent breeze and her kind green eyes sparkled in the moonlight. She wore a beautiful white dress that flowed in the nonexistent breeze as well. "This is not like you."

Saix could barely believe what he was seeing. Floating there before him was Sydney, his young sister he passed away far too early. Saix grabbed his face and said, "You can't be her…you can't be real!"

"But I am real," Sydney said calmly. "I don't understand why, but recent circumstances have brought me back here…back to life. I had died not that long ago, right?"

"It was year ago," Saix muttered sadly. "Sydney…" He reached out for his sister, and she placed her hand in his. Her hand was so warm and comfortable that Saix had forgotten to let go. "Who brought you back? And how can I be sure…that you are who you say you are?"

Axel's eyes widened and he said, "Saix, it's alright. I can see her."

"Me as well," Roxas said.

Sydney frowned and said, "I'm almost out of time. I'll tell you one thing, Saix. The thing that crushed me…wasn't an accident. I was murdered by a Nobody. A Nobody named Xigbar."

Saix's eyes grew wide as Sydney vanished into a tiny million pieces of shining stars. Saix hung his head down in anger. Clapping in front of Saix where Sydney once was, was Xigbar, chuckling.

"You…YOU!" Saix swung his hand and smacked the side of Xigbar, sending the man flying into the wall to the side of them. It sounded like a bunch of Xigbar's bones had cracked.

Xigbar vanished and reappeared behind Saix. He put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I used Sydney's memory to get you to join us. That's why I killed her. To pressure you. And it worked. You belong to us now."

Xigbar vanished, and Saix started weeping. He looked to Axel as he fell to the ground. "I'm…so…sorry…Axel, Roxas." Saix vanished as well, and everyone around them started staring at Axel and Roxas.

Zexion and Demyx eventually joined them. The day went back to normal after that. But during this time, Rook was in his house on the couch when he noticed somebody standing by the door.

With silver hair and amber-orange eyes, Ansem stood there with a smirk and said, "Lovely place you've got here. Must've cost a lot of money, Mr. Rook. Roxas's uncle."

Rook stood up quickly and said, "You're that Ansem person, the leader of the Heartless! What are you doing here!?"

"Pay me as much money as I want and I will not harm your nephew," Ansem started chuckling. "Do we have a deal?"

Rook's body felt as cold as ice, but in reply he said, "Fine, Ansem."


End file.
